Naresome no netsuai
by XxXCatareinaXxX
Summary: InuYasha’s pack has completed the Shikon, which means all are free from Naraku's malicious grasp. Now, in Modern Tokyo, everyone is living peacefully, with the occasional visit back to Sengoku Jidai…
1. Memories

**Naresome no Netsuai**

* * *

Disclaimer: InuYasha and all other related characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi-san. Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

_**I am currently fixing up this fic. The chapters, after a careful revision, all, blandly, suck. So, I'm re-writing them in an attempt to make them better. Bear with me.**_

* * *

Summary: InuYasha's pack has completed the Shikon, which means all are free from Naraku's malicious grasp. Now, in Modern Tokyo, everyone is living peacefully, with the occasional visit back to Sengoku Jidai… **Reconstructing**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Memories**

"_INUYASHA!" A crying miko screamed. She faltered in her attacks to watch InuYasha had just taken a particularly hard blow from Naraku during their final face-off._

"_K__eh, I'm _fine_ Kagome. Honestly you have that little a faith in my ability to save my own ass?" Her hanyou replied wearily, returning his attentions to the dark hanyou before him. Raising Tetsusaiga, InuYasha roared a single command, causing the blade to crystallize and send thousands of adamant shards at Naraku. _

'_Thank the Gods he's alright' She thought, raising her bow once more and notching an arrow. "Kikyou, NOW!" Kagome ordered above the noise of the battle, shooting one of her pink mikoki-enshrouded arrows alongside Kikyou's bright blue one. Their arrows merged, flying directly into the center of Tetsusaiga's attack. With a blinding light, which caused all participants to shield their eyes, the combined attacks pierced Naraku's chest, and, breaking through his back, directly hit the babe that was his heart. He had already lost the ability to protect himself with a barrier, thanks to one of Kikyou's arrow, so he was powerless to stop the attack, a shrill scream ripping from his throat. When the group could finally see again, all that there was left of Naraku was the Shikon no Tama, who's black __colour__ contrasted against the clearing day as it gently floated down to the ground.. Kagome caught it bringing it over to Kikyou to help her purify it. Almost immediately, the boy, Kohaku, collapsed with a cry of pain, closely followed, for other reasons, by the wolf, Kouga._

_Sango cried out for her little brother, jumping down from the twin-tail's back and rushing over to him, taking him into her arms, tears leaking from her brown eyes. _

_As for the wolf, his female was at his side in the blink of an eye, none to gently smacking him, ordering him to awaken. With a soft growl, ice-blue eyes cracked open to meet brilliant green, a grimace crossing his handsome features. Grumbling, he sat up, shaking his head in a way reminiscent of a dog, and then rolled his eyes when she flung herself at him, sobbing. _

"_Oh Kouga, I thought…Oh never mind, you're ok! Oh I'm so happy!"_

"_Kohaku! Please Kohaku! Don't die on me! KOHAKU!" Sango cried, clutching the boy's limp form to her, oblivious of the stoic form nearing her. A clawed hand appeared on her shoulder, and she looked up into the icy gaze of the Taiyoukai of the West, his pelt and robes stained crimson with blood, Toukijin resting harmlessly on his hip._

"_He is beyond your pleas, slayer. Now, step aside, otherwise you will never see him until you yourself die." Jumping slightly, Sango nodded, eyes darkening into a glare as she assessed the demon, reluctantly allowing Miroku to pry her from the boy. _

"_I swear Sesshoumaru; if you hurt him I'll kill you." She threatened, her voice shaking with effort of restrained tears. She was rewarded with an elegantly arched brow, and a mildly curiously look._

"_Somehow, I'm not scared." He replied, swinging the Heavenly Blade down in an arc over the boy, slaying the invisible hell demons that were playing with his body. Slowly, the boy's eyes began to swivel beneath his closed lids, and any demon in the vicinity heard the soft thrumming of a beating heart. Kohaku's eyes fluttered open and focused. Slowly, he sat up, clutching his head in pain as the memories came rushing back, then looking around. "Aneechan?" He said weakly, his head turning uncomfortably fast as his inquisition was met with a joyful shriek. _

"_Kohaku! Oh Kohaku, I was so worried that I'd lost you! You're free Kohaku! You're free, we've slain Naraku!" Sango ran to her little brother and hugged him to her, murmuring comfortingly as she stroked his bangs and rocked slightly, calming the boy. _

_Kagome hesitantly__moved towards the Taiyoukai, heedless of InuYasha's possessive growling._ "_Sesshoumaru-sama? Why did you choose to bring Sango's brother back?"_

_To answer the miko's question, Sesshoumaru merely pointed down to the base of his pelt once he put his sword away. Behind it stood his ward, her eyes scrunched shut, willing the sight of Naraku's mangled corpse to disappear. Opening her eyes, she stepped forwards slightly, looking up at Kagome. "I asked Sesshoumaru-sama if he could help her friend. I don't like seeing Kohaku hurt." She spoke with such childish innocence, but her eyes betrayed the wisdom that she had obtained whilst traveling with the Taiyoukai on his perimeter checks._

"_Thank you, Rin," Kagome said, bending down to the little girl's eye level. "Sango would have been very upset if you hadn't asked." Rin beamed at her, then gave her a quick hug, mindful of the disgusting residue on the girl's odd clothing. Breaking the hug, she backed up and clung to her Lord's hakama with one hand, waiting for him to help her onto the back of the recently summoned Ah-Un. Once the mismatched pair was settled, she waved, and then gripped the tenbaryu's mane as he shot off into the sky._

"_Where did Kikyou-sama go?" Miroku inquired, spinning on the spot for any sign of the undead priestess. InuYasha twisted about as well, nose twitching as he tried to locate her scent. After a few minutes, he surprised everyone else by shrugging and drawing Kagome to him, nuzzling her neck, and then positioning her on his back, gripping her bare thighs to support her. _

"_Doesn't matter. C'mon, wench, you reek. Let's go find a spring, then head back to Edo." Allowing the still trembling kitsune to crawl up to perch on his shoulder, he waited for his other companions to mount Kirara, a slight grin donning his rough features. Finally, once everyone was set, they headed back in the direction of the village, the soft buzz of conversation soon hovering over them._

"_At least_ n_ow we don't have to worry about psychotic guys in monkey pelts trying to kill us anymore!" Shippou joked as he moved to settle in front of Kagome. Everyone, even InuYasha, chuckled at the comment as they leisurely made their way home._

* * *

**I hope this is slightly better than the original. Gods, that was so poorly written. I'm surprised that it got such good feedback. Thank you all for putting up with it. **

**Lots of Love,**

**Harusaki Taisho**


	2. Kagome snaps

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and all other related characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi-san.

* * *

**Secret-punk-rocker16**

**animefanatic16**

**Mad-4-Manga**

* * *

My thanks for sending me those reviews is such a short period of time! Ok, onward to Chapter two!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kagome snaps**

Kagome was lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She was bored out of her mind while she waited for her hanyou to get out of the shower. Who knew InuYasha could take so long!

"_Finally," _She muttered in exasperation as she heard the water turn off. InuYasha walked in with a towel around his waist, his haori and Tetsusaiga in his hands. She indulged herself by letting her eyes scan over his chiseled torso, stopping to lock with his eyes, grinning in reply to the smirk which curled his lips.

"Kagome, your friends are at the door! Should I let them in? They keep twittering about meeting your boy? Are they talking bout InuYasha?" Higurashi-san called from downstairs.

"Yes, yes and yes!" Kagome called back. "InuYasha, you've met Eri, Yuka and Ayumi before right? Well if you don't remember them, I suggest you prepare your ears." She said as he finished putting on the shirt, jeans and bandana Kagome threw him.

"For what?" He asked, blinking at her inquisitively.

"Pain," Kagome replied while glaring at her door. InuYasha whined softly at the frosty look and moved over to her, nuzzling her neck. "3...2...1..."

"KAGOME!" The three girls squealed as the burst through the door, causing InuYasha's ears to flatten against his skull. Kagome went rigid, and InuYasha moved closer, trying to calm her. Finally, she spoke, though he realized that her words and expression were entirely false.

"Eri! Yuka! Ayume! How are you?"

"Kagome, we have a surprise for you!"

"Ooh really? What is it?" She mentally grumbled that her face was getting sore from smiling so much.

"Hello Higurashi."

Her smile fell. Kagome moved over to InuYasha, who was growling and glaring at Houjo, the same way he did at Kouga when they met him in Sengoku Jidai. "InuYasha, please calm down." She cooed in a low voice, so that only InuYasha could hear. "Don't let your jealousy overtake you."

Houjo, being as daft and near blind as ever, didn't see the growling hanyou. So, as usual, he traipsed in front of Kagome and asked her the same question, as always. "Um, Higurashi? I was wondering if you'd like to catch a movie with me maybe sometime next Saturday?" Kagome, who couldn't believe her ears, just stared at the boy. She was brought back to reality when she felt InuYasha move.

"InuYasha! No!" She hissed, however it was too late to try and stop anything.

"Are you mental, or did you not see me? You must have a death wish, asking my girlfriend out in front of me," He snarled in a dangerous tone. The boy jumped, as though he had just seen InuYasha, and peered at him speculatively. Kagome sighed, quietly standing behind InuYasha, knowing that it was impossible to try and fight with him about his possessiveness. Placing her hand on his bicep, she leaned up and hissed into his ear the threat which still stopped him dead in his tracks.

"InuYasha, if you destroy my bedroom I swear I'll use 'it'." They both weren't prepared to hear what escaped Houjo's lips though.

"Who are you? And what do you mean _your _girlfriend?" He asked, squaring his shoulders in a pathetic attempt to seem tough. The couple had to catch themselves from falling over. InuYasha placed his clawed hand on Kagome's hip, but immediately released her and scuttled away from her, as did her three so called friends. Kagome's aura was swirling around her dangerously, and she looked livid.

"You _idiot_! What part of 'girlfriend' don't you understand?! I've tried to be nice, but you are just so pathetic, you couldn't even tell that I was giving you hints that I didn't want you! But **no**, you thought it was _flirting_. Sure you are a nice guy and all but you're as stupid as a fly and twice as bothersome! _Get out of my shrine!_ I don't ever, **ever** want to see you again! Get out **NOW**!" She snarled, pointing at to door. Houjo sulked for a bit and walked out, head bowed. Kagome turned around and ground out "Anyone who wants to piss me off today?" Everyone shook their heads. "Good. Now, if you three don't mind, I'd like to talk to my _boyfriend_ alone."

Once the three terrified girls left and Kagome made sure they weren't eavesdropping, she walked over to her bed and sighed.

"You ok Kagome?" InuYasha asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist when she sat down on his lap, pressing her back against his chest.

"I'm sorry InuYasha, but I just couldn't take it anymore." Kagome said as she started to cry.

"Shh. Don't cry, you don't have any reason to cry. Besides, I hate it when you cry." InuYasha crooned softly, relaxing her as he nuzzled her hair.

"I really didn't want to get so angry, but when he hinted I wasn't yours and I was his, I completely lost it." She sobbed into his chest.

"Bad time?" Inquired a familiar voice from to doorway. When Kagome looked, she brightened immediately, jumping up and hugging the smiling woman tightly.

"Sango, oh Gods I missed you! I thought you were with Miroku and the kids! Where are they?" She asked as soon as she pulled away from their embrace.

"Yeah, where is the pervert?" InuYasha grinned placing his arms around Kagome's waist while she rested her head against his shoulder, causing the slayer to smile.

"I resent that," Miroku commented as he walked through the door desperately trying to handle three kids who seemed to find him a very amusing playtoy.

"Good to see ya, monk. Where's the Runt? Kinda hoping he'd get Souta off my back."

"Aren't you caring and thoughtful InuYasha. For a minute there I thought you actually cared where I was." Shippou feigned a hurt expression and quickly jumped into Kagome's waiting open arms and hugged her. "Kagome! You gonna come back to Sengoku Jidai with us? Are ya?" He asked excitedly, nestling under her chin once she stood up again.

"Maybe, Shippou. Oh, I'm so glad you all make it! Hang on," She looked around for the missing body. "Where's Kohaku?"

"Oh. He's ill with the flu or something so we had to leave him with Kaede-sama." One of the little girls chirruped. Sango smiled grimly and placed her hand on the girl's head.

"Yes, Kima, that's right. He caught a recent bout of influenza and is taking horribly to it." She explained to Kagome.

"Poor kid, I guess we have to go now huh, InuYasha?" Kagome said teasingly, already knowing his answer.

"Yeah, all right, but we can't stay long. I've got an exam coming up that I gotta study for." Sango and Miroku's eyebrows shot up to disappear into their hairlines.

"InuYasha?"

"Study?"

"Has something possessed you?"

"My Mom enrolled InuYasha into my school and made sure we had all our classes together." Kagome explained, restraining a laugh. "Anyways InuYasha, now you know how I felt while we were searching for the Shikon no Kakera." She grinned, nudging him with her hip.

"Keh."

* * *

**Number two's revisions are complete; only twenty eight more to go. I am incredibly sorry, once again, that you had to suffer through such poor literature. **

**Lots of Love,**

**Harusaki Taisho**


	3. Preperations

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and all other related characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi-san. Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

Translations:

_Hai – yes_

_Goreijou – Daughter_

_Okaa-san – Mother_

_Ji__i-san – grandfather_

_Koishii - Sweetheart _

* * *

**Chapter 3: Preparations**

InuYasha, Higurashi-san, and Jii-san all sat at the kitchen table, discussing Kagome's 18th Birthday, which happened to be the very next day.

"Ok, so we've inviting Kagome's school friends, Sango and Miroku, Shippou-"

"Of course! The runt would breakdown if he didn't come to his Mommy's Party." InuYasha scoffed however he was quickly silenced by a look from Higurashi-san.

"- was there anyone else?" Higurashi-san checked off the little boxes on a sheet of paper. Once she checked that everyone had no objections, she continued "We'll need junk food. I'll get that. InuYasha, your job is to keep Kagome from walking in on us. Jii-san, you," She faltered slightly, eyeing the old man critically. "You…decorate!" She smiled when he gave her the hairy eyeball, but the old man didn't say anything, and returned to glaring at InuYasha.

"Keh, this'll be fun. I'm going to have a time trying to keep Kagome away; you know how she gets Okaa-san." InuYasha protested. Higurashi-san nodded in understanding, winking at him.

"Yes, but I know you of all people can InuYasha." InuYasha blushed at her insinuation, fidgeting in his seat.

"Okaa-san! Jii-san! InuYasha! I'm home!" Kagome announced from the living room, shutting the door behind her. Everyone scrambled, except Higurashi-san, who merely went into the study and came back a minute later, the piece of paper gone.

"Konnichiwa Kagome-goreijou, how was your last day at school?" Asked Higurashi-san politely, giving InuYasha a look that meant for him to go to her.

InuYasha quickly got the message and went into the living room, sneaking up behind his miko and putting his hands over her eyes, mindful of his claws.

"Guess who, _koishii_?" He purred into her ear, relishing the shiver which ran down her spine.

"InuYasha," She sighed, turning around to face him and giving him a soft kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck. Nipping at her lip, he grinned, nuzzling her cheek. "You got anything to do?" She shook her head and snuggled deeper into his embrace, sighing in contentment.

"We're going to go visit Sengoku Jidai, right?" She mumbled against his shoulder, smiling when she felt him nod. "Good… I miss Shippou and the others."

"Keh, the runt will probably be the first to your arms as soon as we get there. You do know you're his adopted mum, right?"

"Hai." She smiled, backing out of his arms and taking his hand into hers.

"I'm hungry. Let's eat."

"Hm, let me guess the menu; Ramen, Ramen and oh, maybe some succulent Ramen!"

"You know me too well, koi," He rumbled, nibbling on her neck, which caused her to giggle. Scooping her up, he carried her into the kitchen, setting her down just inside the entrance. Grinning, he patted her rear and then went off to fetch a pot and some water for his favourite food.

* * *

**I hope this revision is better suited. I found this chapter especially juvenile. I beg your pardons for all the authors' notes, and have now disposed of them.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Harusaki Taisho**


	4. The wee minutes before the near heartatt...

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and all other related characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi-san. Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

_**Amanda Trinh – Yeah, I know. **_

_**Sister Paige – Why? The translations are after the story only b/c most people know what most of them mean.**_

_**Anonymous miss – Thanks! And there's going to be more…**_

_**inu-kitsune-youkai – You're welcome!**_

_**KenshinLover2004 – Thank you. It's always nice t**__**o know your stories are loved. ::sniffle::**_

_**Inuyasha4ever9391 – Well, it should be, it has 'humor' as its 2nd genre! **_

_**Yusuke brat – Ok, I get it, just please calm down!! **_

_**FMA Freak – Yeah, bout that… He scares me too… and I wrote him like that! Oh the horrors!**_

_**Bambi32123 – Cute name. Yes, I was getting tired of him anyway. Baka… Not you!!!**_

_**n**__**ekoinuhanyou – I just did didn't I?**_

_**Mad-4-Manga – Yes, they have. I thought that was clear in the 1st chap**__**ter… Sorry about the misunderstanding!**_

_**Kei-Ookami-.kara.mori – Odd name. What does it mean? Glad you like the story**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: The wee minutes before the near heart-attack…**

"Kagome…" A slightly distressed hanyou shook the drowsing girl's shoulder again in an attempt to rouse her. "Kagome…"

"Mmh, nani InuYasha, I want some sleep!" She groaned, vainly trying to bat his hand away.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Shippou-kun got stuck down a badger demon's hole and he can't get back out!" A little girl from the village squealed. Kaede glanced up from her herb basket, idly counting down the amount of time it would take InuYasha to explain to Kagome what happened.

Sure enough, a streak of colour passed her, which caused her hair and _kosode_ to rustle gently. Smiling wearily, the old miko returned to her chore, calming the frantic girl and asking her to help. The girl was soon smiling and humming, asking her about certain properties and whatnot, having completely forgotten about the kitsune's predicament.

Once the couple reached the forest's edge, where Shippou's yelps was traced back to, the only thing they saw was an abundance of auburn tail sticking out of a rather small badger hole, its owner wriggling about in an attempt to free himself. Both adults had to muffle their giggles while Kagome went over and eased the struggling kit out of his dusty prison.

While he gasped for breath, Kagome carried him back to the village, no longer able to restrain the bout of giggling which overcame her. InuYasha stayed behind momentarily, making sure that the hole was indeed abandoned, and then bounded off after his miko.

_**Back in the hut; Nightfall:: **_

"Kagome," InuYasha said, hiding his eyes beneath his bangs, "I think we should go back home. Something 'round here doesn't feel right." He explained, sensing her questioning gaze on him.

"Are you all right?" She quizzed, her brow furrowing slightly. At his not, she shrugged and got up, helping Kaede with stowing the dishes in a waterproof basin. "Okay then, though I don't sense anything unusual."

"Keh, just call it instinct, wench." He muttered, rising from his spot none-to-gracefully, waiting for her by the door. "Coming?"

"Yeah, just hang on a second or two." She replied, putting on her outdoor shoes and chasing after the rapidly disappearing dog demon.

_**Modern Tokyo**_

InuYasha mentally sighed with relief as he helped Kagome out into the well house. She always managed to see through him when he was lying, but at least she could never argue with his 'instinct.' She could disagree with it, but never say that he was wrong about it. Smirking slightly, he looped his arm around her waist and slid the well house's door open, to be greeted, thankfully, by the black courtyard of the shrine.

"I thought that Okaa-san said she would be here in case we got back," Kagome commented, sounding slightly disheartened. It was, after all, her eighteenth birthday. InuYasha merely smiled at her and squeezed her hip, gently leading her inside.

"I'm sure she left a note or something," He replied, "She probably went on a last-minute errand or something, you know her." He added, whilst rubbing calming circles on her thigh. She leaned into him, nodding slightly, still puzzled over her mother's absence.

"All right, I guess. It's still a bit weird though…" She murmured, opening the _shoji-_style back door and walking into the kitchen, completely oblivious to the glint in InuYasha's amber orbs, or the gentle rustling of fabric in the living room.

* * *

**I just realized how short these beginning chapters are. I'm **_**so**_** sorry. At least they get a bit longer as time wears on, right::seems a bit frantic:: **

**Lots of Love,**

**Harusaki Taisho**


	5. Surprise!

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and all other related characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi-san. Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

**Special thank you(s) to:**

**Cookiedog91****: Yeah well, He still can't believe Kagome chose a ::cough:: "worthless half-breed like himself." **

**Animefanatic16****::pouts:: At least YOU said please… But ok!**

**BlackRose101****: I've read a couple of your fics, they're pretty good! And now to answer your review: Ok, um, please stop saying 'like' so much. And thank you for the ego boost. **

**Akida411searcher****: Thanks. I'm glad you think it's cool! **

**Nekoinuhanyou:**** ::muttering to herself:: Stupid computer… ::gets poked:: Hm-? OH! Hi! Yeah, thanks, you can have cookie! **

**Tari****: Thank you ****SO**** much! Hey, for all you other reviewers out there, here's what she wrote to make me swell with pride of my writing abilities! She wrote: **

"_**That was one off the best stories I've ever read. I think it was better than the actual thing. **_

_**I hope you post chapter 5 soon. I'll be looking forward**__**s to it."**_

**Kei-Ookami.kara.mori****: Wow, that is such a pretty name, I like it! Thanks for the review!**

**Cricket-kid****: If I told you, there wouldn't be any suspense waiting for the next chapter, now would there?**

**Mad-4-Manga****: Hey! Long time no, err, chase! So, three things:**

**1) No he isn't yours, he's Kagome's.**

**2) Were you on**** a caffeine high or something?!**

**3) Thanks for the review!**

* * *

Ok people, on with the story!!

* * *

_Translations:_

_Ai – Love_

_Taiyoukai – Demon Lord_

_Sika – Japanese deer_

_Sakura – cherry_

_Obi – A sash used to hold a kimono together_

_Goshinboku – God Tree_

* * *

**Chapter 5: S****urprise!**

It had taken Kagome a while to find the light switch. But when she moved to turn it on, InuYasha's hand appeared over top of hers, gently guiding it away from the wall. Puzzled, she allowed him to steer her down the hallway and into the living room.

"InuYasha, what's going-?" She started to ask, but he trailed a crooked finger down her arm, his breath dancing on her ear, raising gooseflesh.

"Hush, _ai_, you'll find out soon enough." He purred. Then, he seemed to disappear, pulling away from her after telling her to stay put. Kagome squinted into the darkness, trying to make out anything unfamiliar.

She yelped softly when the lights suddenly turned on, momentarily blinding her while a chorus of "Happy 18th Kagome!" rang in her ears. Chestnut orbs stared about at the now full living room. Then, as understanding clicked in, tears pooled, and she let out a choked laugh.

"You threw birthday party?" She whispered, her voice cracking from the emotion. "Oh my God…" Smiling, she looked around at everyone, swiping at her tears with the heel of her palm. "Thank you all so much! This is wonderful, thank you!" Her friends and family smiled back at her, and lively music began to play from a stereo system she recognized as Souta's.

The room was decorated with black, red, pink and white streamers and balloons, with a large, colourful banner, which screamed "Happy Birthday" in a bubbly, multicoloured font.

A square table was set against one wall, draped in a red table cloth. A mountain of colourfully wrapped presents was carefully piled on it, though Kagome, was sure that they would all come crashing down if someone bumped it. A larger, more rectangular table, this time draped in a white table cloth, held refreshments and snacks. The furniture had been either removed from the room or pushed off to the side in order to create a good-sized dance floor, which was currently being occupied by a large group of bopping teens.

Strong, red-clad enfolded her, a familiar scent and aura soothing her. Turning around, she smiled up at her hanyou and placed her hands on his chest, leaning up to give him a soft kiss.

"Thank you," She murmured, nestling against him comfortably. He murred a response, nuzzling her neck gently, allowing her scent to wash over him. Smiling, she pulled away and took his hand, leading him around to welcome people and thank them for coming. Eventually, after a gap was made, a small, russet bullet went careening into her chest, momentarily winding her and elicting a growl from InuYasha.

"Damn it Shippou, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that? You could seriously hurt her!" He reprimanded.

"I'm fine, InuYasha, really." Kagome smiled and held the boy, hugging him gently. Once she was done with that, she allowed him to scamper up and rest on her shoulders. Huffing, InuYasha folded his arms into his _haori_ and brooded. His expression caused Kagome to giggle as she walked over to her Feudal family.

Everyone, including (which shocked the miko) Kouga, Sesshoumaru and his ward had congregated into one section of the room, away from the loud, energetic modern-day guests. After receiving many hugs, a few teasing comments from her friends, and the ghost of a smile from the Taiyoukai, Kagome managed to pull Sango and Rin out onto the dance floor and began the process of showing them how to move in a form of dancing which she called 'hip-hop.'

She gave her brother a look when he made eye contact, and, nodding, the now fifteen-year-old boy proceeded to drag InuYasha, Kouga and Miroku onto the floor, teaching them how to dance. Once they had gotten the hang of it, and were jumping around to the American song "_Get Up_" by _Ciara_, the boy then returned in a futile attempt to get the stoic demon lord moving. Sesshoumaru merely watched him with frosted gold eyes, his lips quirking upwards in mild amusement. After a few minutes, the boy threw his hands up in defeat, and left Sesshoumaru alone to go find Kohaku and show him how to play _Street Fighter II_.

Kagome managed to weave her way over to the refreshments table, where she promptly snagged a soda pop from the small tub filled with ice. Cracking it open with a small noise of satisfaction, the raven haired girl brought the can to her lips and tilted back her head, allowing the sweet, carbonated drink to flow into her waiting mouth. Coming back up for air, she held her sustenance loosely in her hand and stared around at the people, grinning. When someone tapped her on the shoulder, she turned to see who wanted her attention. But when she saw Houjo, her grin was replaced with a glower.

"What are you doing back on my property?" She growled, drawing the attention of her demon companions. The sandy-haired teen gulped, looking sheepish. Not looking her in the eye, he stammered, until the girl growled at him to spit it out.

"I-I just came to apologize for the other day," he spluttered, worrying the hem of his shirt. "I was, ah, I was hoping that I could possibly make it up to you?" He jumped, however, when a familiar silver-haired man walked up to Kagome, closely followed by a black-haired man, a brown-haired girl and a small, auburn-haired boy, who was seated quite comfortably in the girl's arms. Grinning, Kagome raised her eyebrow at the suddenly skittish air about Houjo, restraining a laugh.

"What the hell are you doing here?" InuYasha demanded, his lips curling over his fangs in a snarl. At her other friend's inquiring looks, Kagome quickly explained the scenario the other day. This earned poor Houjo three more dark looks, the other two male's lips curling back into snarls identical to the one issuing from Kagome's boyfriend.

"Sorry," The slayer said curtly, eyes narrowed dangerously at him. "It doesn't appear that you're welcome here." She placed her hands on her hips defiantly. The boy had since migrated to Kagome, and was currently glaring at him from her shoulder.

"And since this happens to be her festival, we suggest you depart." Kouga sneered, picking up where Sango left off. He and InuYasha feigned an advance, causing Houjo to stumble back. "Run along, human, before you make more of a fool of yourself." Houjo immediately bolted, egged on by the daunting laughter of the group.

After her schoolmates had gone home, and Sesshoumaru was settling Rin down in a spare bedroom, Kagome had her friends gather their presents and sit down in the now vacant dance floor. Smiling at everyone, Kagome held up her finger in order to excuse herself, and then went off into the kitchen. From the noise she was making, it sounded as though she were rummaging around in the cupboards. When she returned, she was holding a green bottle, which at one time held cooking wine.

Positioning the group into a circle, she placed the bottle in the middle and twisted her wrist around, causing the container to spin in place. While it rotated, Kagome explained the concept of Spin the Bottle, receiving nods of understanding.

Finally, the bottle stopped moving, its head pointing at Shippou. Flushing from embarrassment as all eyes turned to him; he darted over to Kagome and sat in the valley made by her crossed legs, holding a small, fur-wrapped package up to her. Once she took it from him, he curled up in her lap, pressing himself against her stomach.

Once the sinewy cord and soft white rabbit fur had been taken off and folded next to her leg, Kagome stared at the pretty necklace. The thin chain was comprised of strands thinly cut grasses, woven tightly together and dyed either brown, red or orange. Small shells, two on each side, led her eyes down the chain to rest on the large half-shell at the base. A vivid magenta outlined the edge, covering nearly half the shell before it wisped off into creamy white.

"It's so beautiful, Shippou!" She crooned, one hand dropping down to rest on the boy's head. He puffed his chest out proudly, telling her that he had made it, which earned him a kiss on the forehead and a hug. Kagome gently laid the necklace down on the fur, then smiled as Kouga extended a slightly larger fur-wrapped package, ignoring InuYasha's growled warning. Inside this parcel was the softest clothing she had ever felt. Kouga went on to explain that one of his pack's females specialized in tanning hides. So he had gone out to find a few s_ikas, _giving their hides to the she-wolf, who he called Akiho. Kagome unfurled the surprisingly European-styled tunic, leggings moccasins and hair-thong, running her thumb over the light brown pelt, thanking the wolf prince before folding it back up and placing it beneath the fur which cushioned her necklace.

Miroku had also given her clothing, however his was slightly more modern. In the center of the wrappings lay a neatly folded white silk kimono, embroidered with red _sakura_ petals and silver butterflies. Its obi was a soft gold colour, which accented rest of the kimono prettily. Reaching across the gap, Kagome hugged Miroku, who returned the embrace, pleasantly surprising her by keeping his hands well away from her lower torso. Sango handed her what appeared to be a book of some sort, made by woven grasses and bound by a pretty red silk thong.

It turned out to be a handmade photo album, containing pictures of the group in various areas of Japan, with various people. There were also some pictures that Kagome didn't remember having taken, like the one she was staring at now.

It was taken at an odd angle, as though the photographer had been lying in the grass. It showed InuYasha and Kagome lying on a hillside, gazing up at the stars. One of InuYasha's arms was bent so he could pillow his head, the other laying on Kagome's hip. She was curled into him, her arm splayed over his chest so that her hand could drape over his opposite shoulder, her head occupying the other. Their hair spilled out behind them, causing a brilliant contrast of light and dark, illuminated by the moon, which shone somewhere to the left of the lens.

Kagome's gaze softened at this picture, only to liquefy as she finished flipping through the book. Dewey-eyed, she hugged Sango tightly, leaning against her in a sisterly way and whispering a soft 'thank you'.

A soft cough made her release the slayer and turn, only to come face to face with Sesshoumaru, who looked suspiciously self-conscious. After a moment or two of staring at each other, she averted her gaze to his shoulder. She was rewarded with polished, silver-infused cherry wood bow falling into her lap, and a bamboo quiver full of eagle-feather fledged arrows. Gasping softly, she ran her hand down the shaft of the bow, then along the twine and feathers. After the shock wore off, she rose to her feet and bowed deeply, articulating her gratitude. When she straightened, he replied with a nod; the closest he would ever come to bowing.

-----------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed softly, leaning out over the veranda and gazing up at the _Goshinboku_. This had to have been the best party she had ever had. Her attention was drawn back from her musings when arms snaked around her, a firm body pressing against her. She smiled and leaned back against InuYasha, relishing in the embrace. His familiar pine-and-musk scent enshrouded her, momentarily numbing her senses.

"Mmh, I had a great time, InuYasha." She purred, placing her hands on his arms.

"That's good," He sounded slightly apprehensive, which caused her to turn enough to look at him. "Uh, can we go somewhere more private?" At her nod, he gathered her up into his arms, and with a dexterous jump, found themselves sitting on one of the large branches of the Goshinboku.

"What's up with you? I've never seen you this nervous." Kagome said gently, brushing his bangs from his eyes. He caught her hand in his and kissed it, then pulled her into his lap. "InuYasha?"

"There something I've got to tell you," He paused when she stiffened. Rubbing her arm, he smiled at her. "It's nothing bad, I promise." Once she relaxed again, he took a deep breath. Closing his eyes, he continued. "Something about you always seemed special, Kagome; ever since you pulled me from this tree, I've felt a certain connection, though at the time, it didn't make itself predominant. I know what it is now, though." He shifted her around so that she was facing him, making sure that she could see any emotion which ran through his eyes, as he knew they frequently did. "Kagome, I had chosen you a long time ago. But not as my girlfriend." He tightened his grip on her when she made to lurch back, shaking his head fractionally. "I chose you for something more than just being my girlfriend. Kagome, I chose you to be my mate. I realize that now."

She was speechless. She had hung around demons enough to know what a mate was, the importance of it. She brought her hand to her mouth, which was hanging open in shock. He wanted her… As his mate? This was incredible. Releasing a choked laugh, she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him to her, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Mating was the most sacred thing a demon could do. It involved the merging of two souls for all eternity in a bind of devotion and love. It was very much like marriage; however it could not be annulled. This made sure that the two were truly ready for the union, and not just star-struck. It was comprised of a series of rituals, which ended, of course, in physical mating. They had already unconsciously proceeded with the first step, and now InuYasha was getting ready to dive head-first into the second.

When they parted from their kiss, Kagome rested her forehead against his, smiling.

"Well Kagome? Do you accept?" InuYasha murmured huskily, nuzzling her nose with his. In reply, she kissed him again, nodding happily.

"Of course! Yes, InuYasha, I accept your proposal." She smiled, nestling against him comfortably. She was rewarding with his soft murring, and his arms swathing her in red.

She drank in everything about him then, the firmness of his body, hidden beneath soft skin, the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed; the scent that was purely his, the aura which calmed her. She was content and lost herself in him until her eyes slowly began to flutter closed, and drowsiness overcame her. She floated, into a state of bliss, curled against the one person that meant the world to her…

* * *

**I hope that this was a bit better for length. It took me a while, but I managed to rewrite the entire chapter. I'm trying to make things a bit more intimate, and I hope I'm doing a decent job.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Harusaki Taisho**


	6. Never Insult my Kit

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha and all other related characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi-san. Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

**A/N: There were so many reviews for the last chapter that it would take up too much space answering them all. Sorry for the in****convenience**

_**Translations:  
Mononoke – Animal Spirit/in this case/Animal-based demon**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: ****Never Insult my Kit**

_Modern Day_

Kagome woke slowly, to the bright calls of some sort of bird, wrapped in warmth which seemed to come from behind her. Lazily, she smiled and turned, coming face to face with a sleeping InuYasha. Seizing the moment, she studied his face. She loved it when he was asleep, because his face was void of his customary scowl, and actually looked peaceful. Her gaze lowered to the polished beads around his neck. She hadn't sat him in awhile; he didn't really need the 'collar' anymore. She shifted so that her hand could brush against the wood, then down further so she could see the contrast between the onyx coloured-beads and the ivory white fangs. She really didn't want to move, but she had to.

Slipping from the sheets without rousing the hanyou, she silently padded into the bathroom, then the shower. She let the steaming water massage all the kinks out of her neck and shoulders from sleeping, and the potent aromas of her shampoo, conditioner and soap overcome her senses, causing her to sigh from the pleasure of it. She stayed in the shower for the good portion of an hour, coming out wrapped tightly in a fuzzy oversized towel. The water droplets on her skin immediately cooled, and her hair plastered to her head and shoulders. She patted down her bare skin and wrapped her hair into a turban with another towel. Once the mirror defogged, she stared at herself momentarily, hand moving to caress the slightly bruising bite mark at the base of her neck.

_**-------------Flashback-------------**_

"_Kagome, to make sure that no other male demon tries to take you, I uh…" InuYasha looked down, blushing, his arms wrapped around her waist. __Knowingly, Kagome tapped his shoulder, and when he looked up, she tilted her head, exposing the bare expanse of her neck, making her shirt drop slightly so that her shoulder was uncovered as well. His eyes widened at the customary action. "You know the ritual?" He sounded dazed. She tilted her opposite shoulder in an offhand gesture, grinning. _

"_My grandfather told me the ritual in order to 'protect me from unwanted demon advances'. __I know you have to bite me between my neck and shoulder long enough for it to scar over. Go ahead, InuYasha." She gently ordered, tilting her neck more. _

_Still a b__it surprised that she knew what he was about to do, he placed his fang tips over her soft skin, pressing the point into it slightly. _

"_You know this will hurt a little." He murmured. She relaxed her muscles, and he plunged his fangs into her, wincing at her sharp intake of breath and the coppery-tasting blood which seeped into his mouth. Once the mandatory amount of time was completed, he eased his fangs out of her, a thoroughly disgusted look on his face. "I never want to taste your blood again…" He murmured, after swallowing it, which was needed for the bond to be completed. He gently began licking the wound, cleaning it and exchanging his DNA in turn. Once the wound had healed over, so only two welts remained, he hugged her close. Her body was trembling, which was completely natural.  
_

_He still hated to have been the one to do it._

_But now, everyone knew she was his._

_**-------------Present**__**-------------**_

Her fingers danced over the Claim Mark, a smile quirking at her lips. She was InuYasha's. She sighed softly and went back into her room, finding her hanyou sitting up on the bed, scratching his hair and stretching. He had slept shirtless, so Kagome was given a show of his muscles tightening and rippling beneath his sun-kissed skin, then relaxing again once he was done stretching.

He turned and grinned at her and got up, his eyes roaming over her towel-clad form. Soon, he reassured himself. Soon, she would be his forever. He just hoped that she didn't mind the side effects.

Walking in, she gave him a kiss as she passed, and went to don her clothing for the day. After careful consideration, she chose an outfit comprised of a pair of tight-fitting, low riding black jeans, a red corset accented by black lace and a pair of black, fingerless gloves. She donned her make up; some eyeliner, mascara and a clear gloss, and checked herself over in the mirror. Now that school was over, she could finally wear her normal clothes again. Nodding her approval, she went downstairs for some of the breakfast she smelled.

She got the most unusual glance from her boyfriend, who was sitting at the table in his usual fire-rat, a piece of buttered toast hanging in his mouth. She then remembered that he had only seen her in either her uniform, or something of the like, never pants. Grinning, she winked at him and went over to her brother, stealing some of his breakfast.

"Kagome, give it back!" He whined, but she had already started nibbling on it.

"You ready to go back, koi?" InuYasha asked her, diverting her attention from the brooding teen. Grinning again, she nodded, swallowing her meal.

"Yeah, whenever you are. We're going on a patrol, right?" At the silver-haired youth's nod, Kagome went back upstairs to get the glowing pink orb from her desk and her new bow and quiver of arrows, and then stood hovering at the kitchen door. InuYasha arched a dark brow at her eagerness, but got up from the table and thanked Mrs. Higurashi nonetheless, walking with her out to the well house.

"What's up with you, wench; I've never seen you so active."

"Don't know, I'm just feeling really restless." She explained, hauling the door open absently. "Like I gained more energy since last night." When she saw the hanyou's grin, she returned it with a blank expression. "Side effect of the biting?"

"Yeah, because we fused genetics, you're going to gain some of my traits. I can already see flecks of gold in your eyes. It's pretty," He added, almost as an afterthought. Taking her around the waist, they jumped into the well, allowing the familiar blue light to carry them 500 years into the past

_Sengoku Jidai_

"KAGOME!" At the sound of her name, the raven haired teen popped her head over the lip of the well, and then vaulted over the rest of the way when Shippou barreled into clearing. He seemed afraid, which caused her to crouch and catch him, then rose, sending out pulses of miko energy in order to find the source of his fears. "What's wrong, Shippou-chan?" She asked. She then had to keep up as he went into a rapid-fire explanation of how the kitsune had been playing in the forest, and about how some rabid bear demon wanted to eat him. Just as he finished, a horrendously loud roar sounded from the forest. Instantly, InuYasha shot out of the well and into the forest, his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt. At the edge of the forest, the monstrous, shaggy form of a bear emerged, causing Kagome to gasp and InuYasha to stop short to avoid getting trampled.

It had to be the ugliest mononoke she had ever seen. Its matted dirt-brown fur was falling out in places, its maw was covered in bleeding welts, and its claws were stained a dark red. Yellow fangs poked out over its lips, and its red eyes immediately focused on the little boy in her arms, who froze in response.

"_There you are, little kitsune. What, you've run to a human for protection? How pathetic."_ It sneered; making its way forwards once more. A low, dangerous growl emitted somewhere next to its left paw, causing it to look down. InuYasha stood, fangs bared up at it with Tetsusaiga drawn and pointed at it. The bear laughed. _"A human and a half breed as your protectors, little one? You truly are pathetic. I'll be doing you a fav--" _He never got to finish his comment, for a cherry wood arrow imbedded itself between its eyes. It made a gurgling sound, swaying dangerously as thick crimson blood trickled slowly down its maw. InuYasha moved out of the way just in time before it keeled over, landing with a thunderous crash.

"Never," Kagome hissed, lowering her bow, "Insult my kit." She walked over to the corpse, flaming another arrow and then stuck it into the beast's hump, causing the purification energy to sizzle while it made the demon disintegrate. Within minutes, all that was left what a putrid scent and dust on the wind.

InuYasha and Shippou gaped at the miko. Never had she expressed such protectiveness over anyone in their pack, except for the rare occasion where InuYasha was mortally wounded and couldn't defend himself. Retrieving her arrows, Kagome examined both, and, seeing that they were free of any residue, put them back into her quiver.

Turning, she walked over to Shippou and gathered him into her arms, holding him against her chest protectively, striking the kitsune with memories of how his dam had held him. He curled up against her, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you, Momma," He murmured softly, burying his face in her shoulder. Kagome smiled and petted his head, running her fingers through his top knot as she led the way back to the village.

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

* * *

**Everybody go "Awe." I felt like fixing this chapter up this way, because I realized that I put the two previous chapters into one. Oh well, this adds a bit of a twist.**** I'll hopefully get chapter seven redone soon, my schedule is getting busier and busier.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Harusaki Taisho**


	7. Blatant Stupidity

Disclaimer:sigh: must we do this EVERY chapter? I. Do. Not. Own. InuYasha. There.

**ADVERTISEMENTS!**

**These are some really good Fics:**

**Demonic Lust by InuYashas-girl23**

**My Will  by Kenshin's Gal**

**Wake Me Up Inside by Penguine**

**Transformations by Dragon's Lover1**

**Winter Wonderland by Lynns**

**You Darkness by weretigress**

Prepare for Houjo bashing in this one folks.

Chapter 7: Another day, another er, cab.

After awhile, it became common knowledge that Higurashi Kagome was getting married thanks to Eri, Yuka and Ayume. Houjo was heartbroken and was even stupid enough to go to the Higurashi Shrine the following Monday Afternoon and demand that Kagome reconsidered her choice.

"Kagome, you're 16. Your entire life is ahead of you and you're going to throw it away by going with this loser? Please, reconsider I'm-"

"Leaving. Now." Higurashi-san walked into the room at that moment.

"But Higurashi-sama, she is giving her life away to this-"

"Wonderful boy who has risked his life for hers more times than you could probably count." If Kagome ever inherited something from her Mother, it was her temper.

"I- Wait, you know? And you're alright with this?" Houjo, being the simpleton he is, got confused.

"Hai. Okaasan and Ji-san planned this with InuYasha awhile back." Kagome and her Mom's tempers were getting shorter and shorter. This is when InuYasha walked into the room.

"Konnichi ha Kagome, Okaasan, Baka." InuYasha walked over to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist protectively and gave his new Mom a peck on the cheek, doing his best to avoid his fangs grazing her cheek. Shippou walked in moments later and hopped into Kagome's outstretched arms.

"Youfu-san took me and Souta-ossan to the park! We played on the slide, the round-about, swings and Monkey Bars. Why are they called 'Monkey Bars' Okaasan?"

"Because all kids are little monkeys Shippou-chan. Isn't that right Koi?" Kagome smiled.

"Yup. Every last one of em." He grinned.

THUNK.

"What was that?" Kagome asked. InuYasha pointed down. Kagome looked to see Houjo, fainted, on the floor. Everyone laughed. Kagome, only for a little while though. InuYasha hauled Houjo into a cab and it took him God Knows Where. :Ha Ha: When he came back, he found Higurashi-san cooking dinner and Kagome watching Shippou and Souta play on Souta's PS2. By the looks of it Shippou was winning too.

Thanks to all my lovely Reviewers! I Love You! You guys are great! I'm at 96 reviews for the entire story and I'm setting my goal to 101. So please, help me achieve this goal by reviewing!


	8. Home again, home anew!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha (though I wish I did) He and all other related Characters belong to the greatest Manga artist of all time, Rumiko Takashi-san.

Sorry about the delay. Listen, I'm moving in early March so I'm going to update at least one chappie per story. Thanks for all you reviewers who gave me condolence. I really appreciate it.

**!ADVERTISEMENT!**

**Metamorphosis by Sueric**

Chapter 8: Home again, Home anew!

When Kagome, Shippou and InuYasha went back to Sengoku Jidai and told everyone the good news a few days later, InuYasha, Miroku and a couple Villagers started building InuYasha, Kagome and Shippou's new house while Kagome Sango and Kaede started making items like kimonos and other things Kagome and her new family would need. They laughed and chatted and Kaede said she would train Kagome so she could have complete control of her Miko powers.

"Since Kikyou's soul has rested and the stolen part of your soul has returned to ye, yer Miko powers have increased dramatically and I fear ye might not be able to control them because ye have no training." Kaede said.

"Domo Arigato Kaede-sama." Kagome smiled. Just then, InuYasha walked into the hut, wiping his brow on the back of his hand. "Oi Kagome, Kouga and Ayame are here to see you. They have a surprise for you too." He smiled at her.

"Ok, thanks Koi." Kagome stood up and walked outside, only to be greeted by dozens on white and brown ookami bowling her over and licking her face. A low feminine growl was emitted some where to the left of her left foot, and the ookami immediately backed of the drool covered Miko. Laughing, Ayame helped a sodden Kagome up and Sango came out, only to be sent back in to fetch a towel.

"I love being able to control the brown ones. They're so difficult to train, just like their leader ne Kouga?" She laughed as Kouga turned a pretty shade of red.

"Ayame!"

The Ookami Youkai giggled again and proposed to Kagome and Sango that they go to the Hot Spring while Kouga, InuYasha and Miroku catch up and have some 'guy time'. The two girls agreed whole heartedly, stopping only to tell Kouga and InuYasha to keep Miroku away. -.- He's still a pervert -.-

"Aw, come on mates, show a little trust." Miroku said when Kagome, Ayame and Sango walked away. Kouga reeled back at the word 'mate', thinking it meant different.

"What the hell is up with the Monk?" Kouga growled.

"Oh! Ha, Kouga no baka, he didn't mean 'mates' in that way hentai. A couple of months ago Kagome brought a book about someplace called Britain. Miroku was completely fascinated by it hence him saying 'mates'. What he's saying is 'friends' or 'buds' not 'life partner'" InuYasha laughed. Kouga sweatdropped.

With the girls +

"Hey guess what, I have great news!" Ayame said, enthusiastic as ever.

"What is it?" the other two asked in union.

"I'm a month pregnant!" Ayame cried.

"Really? That's great!" Kagome said happily. She was glad Kouga had finally chose Ayame as his mate instead of herself.

"Um, Ayame? Is it true that Ookami Youkai are only pregnant for 5 months instead of the full 9 months?"

"Hai. And I hear it's even less for Inu Youkai something like 4 months. I shudder to think how fast the poor bitch swells." Ayame sighed.

"You're already showing a little too! Do you know what gender it is yet?" Kagome asked attentively. She was really interested in Youkai births.

"Yeah, you can find out with our kind at about 3 weeks pregnant." Ayame said patting her belly.

"So? What gender is it?" Kagome prodded.

"You mean what gender are _they_ I'm having twins! Both girls!" Ayame cried again.

"Oh wow Ayame, Congratulations! We're so happy for you!" Sango and Kagome squealed in union. Ayame blushed and laughed.

"Kukuku, So happy… not for long!" The figure jumped out, and attacked the three 'unexpecting' females.

"Ha, nice try shi-shi, we're ready for ya!" Ayame cried, quickly clothing herself as the other two did the same, Sango grabbing Hiraikotsu and Kagome her bow arrows. The Youkai laughed and launched himself forward, pinning all three girls underneath him. !A/N: They're on land! The girls shrieked and started struggling to get free. Ayame got one of her hands loose and swiped at the Shi-shi Youkai's face. The Youkai roared in pain, reeling back off of Kagome, Sango and Ayame. In a flash, the three girls were up and started running like hell towards Kaede's village.

"INUYASHA!"  
"KOUGA!"  
"MIROKU!"

Back with the boys +

"So Dog-Breath, did you smell any difference in Ayame?" Kouga asked with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Yeah, congrats. Didn't know you had it in you Flea-Bag." InuYasha countered.

"I smelled it too! Congratulations Kouga!" Shippou piped. Everyone turned at Miroku's false cough.

"Would someone tell me what you all smell? Because I'm a mere human, I have no idea what you are speaking of." He said with a confused look on his face.

"Ayame's pregnant dumb-ass. You should have sensed them Monk." InuYasha scoffed.

"InuYasha, I wasn't close enough to her to sense any babies. One of the faults of being a Monk…" Miroku sighed. Everyone sat in silence for awhile, InuYasha occasionally telling Shippou off for eating his candy too loudly.

"At least I'm actually _doing_ something." That counter earned poor Shippou a lump on the head. Miroku got up and tried to get away silently.

"Where the Hell are you going Monk!" Kouga demanded.

"For a little walk." Miroku answered casually.

"Yeah, well that 'little walk' better not be around those springs." InuYasha shot at the monk

"InuYasha, I am appalled."

"Just sit down monk, we're not letting you-

"_INUYASHA!"_

"_KOUGA!"  
"MIROKU!" _

"That sounded like the girls!" Shippou said, frightened at the fear in his "mommy's" voice.

"No Shit! C'mon, let's go!" InuYasha said as he jumped up and ran out the door, unsheathing Tetsusaiga as he went. _Kagome, if anything happened to you, I'd never forgive myself!_

Ooh, lame cliffy! Yay twirls finger around Ok, thanks for being so patient guys. I really appreciate it. Listen, I'm moving :finally: on March 4th but I'm probably going to stop posting somewhere around February 26th. I don't know when I'll start posting again however. Bows Please, please don't stop reading this ficcy! It's just temporarily stopped. But it will get more chappies! Just start checking it from around March 8th - 

Thanks,

A-chan _ ****_


	9. Saved

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Except Bakadzikara the Shi-shi Youkai.

Anything I found rude, cold hearted, threatening etc. I will not add to this. But thank you to:

**nekoinuhanyou:** Don't I know it. Thanks for the support.

**serena429:** Thank You and don't worry about that. You have my word I will.

**Akida411sercher:** Well, you'll just have to see won't you.

**Megan-dawn:** Thank you for your patience and for being a fan of this story.

**SilverSapphire-Dreamer:** Yes, that's how the saying goes. And about the cliffie thing, of course we do, as do the readers

Now, I've gotten some Reviews that are rather rude. This answer is for all of those:

_My, aren't we spoiled. Now, I'm not updating this because of YOUR hurtful Reviews but because of the Reviewers who sent me Reviews holding SYMPATHY and UNDERSTANDING (see above). I do have a life outside this Website and it's screwed up right now so I intend to help my Mom fix it. So there. glares_

And where's my bud Mad-4-Manga? I haven't heard from you for ages!

Chapter 9: Saved

InuYasha ran for all he was worth. He could smell the fear radiating from the sent trail Kagome left. However, he wasn't watching and suddenly found two arms around his neck and Kagome crying on his shoulder. Kouga and Miroku caught up only to be latched onto by their respective crying mates. While the boys were trying to calm them down Kagome, Ayame and Sango were babbling on about 'The Shi-shi'.

"He just came up and started attacking us-

"Thank Kami Ayame smelled him, or we would have been dead-

"Then he pinned us but I scratched his face and he got off. That's when we ran." :For those of you who are confused, The order of the girls talking was Kagome, Sango then Ayame: When they finally calmed down, InuYasha asked where the Shi-shi was now. Kagome turned around in his arms and looked over his shoulder. She froze. Standing behind them was the Shi-shi Youkai in his true form, His muzzle was covered in his own blood. Five long gashes mauled his caramel colored fur. His eyes gleamed red for a moment as he recognized his prey.

"Ookami bitch, you and your pups will pay." He growled as he leaped forward, straight at Ayame. She squeaked, and huddled closer to Kouga, who let out a threatening growl.

"What the hell has she ever done to you!"

"She mauled me." Came the Shi-shi's answer.

"Yeah, after you pinned her. Ever heard of self defence?" Kouga snarled.

"You do not maul Bakadzikara Lord of the Western Lands and get away with it. Even in self defence."

"Lord of the Western lands? Since when?" InuYasha growled.

"Since I found these lands unattended a year ago."

"Oh and where was Sesshoumaru when you decided to take over _his_ Lands?"

"Sesshoumaru is the Lord of the Southern Lands-"

"Like hell he is! No, _he's _Lord of the Western Lands. Not you. Has been since our Father InuTashio passed on."

"I-InuTashio? Is y-your f-father?" Stuttered Bakadzikara.

"Damn straight."

"InuTashio, had a _Hanyou_ pup?" Bakadzikara jeered.

"Do you know who this 'Hanyou pup' is?" To everyone's surprise, Kouga countered. "He is InuYasha, one of Naraku's destroyers! I am Kouga, another of Naraku's destroyers, also Prince of the Brown Ookami tribe and that's Miroku, the Monk who also helped kill Naraku. You've already attacked our Mates. It would be best if you don't piss us off anymore than you already have if you valued your life." He ended, snarling to emphasize his point. Bakadzikara looked shocked.

"A Hanyou, an Ookami, and Monk killed the all powerful Naraku? Holder of the Shikon no Tama?"

"You mean _this_ Shikon no Tama?" Kagome asked, holding up the pink orb.

"Damn it Kagome, don't flash that damn thing around!" InuYasha growled. Kagome quickly stashed the jewel back into the hidden safety of her shirt and shrank back down. :It's on a chain around her neck: Bakadzikara laughed.

"A wimpy girl like you holds the all powerful Jewel? Pathetic! It shall soon be mine!" With that, he charged.

"Kirara! Take Kagome, Sango and Ayame! They'll be safer in the sky!" Miroku ordered. The Neko Mononoke transformed with a roar and crouched so that the three women could climb on, lowering herself a little more for Ayame.

"What a thoughtful Mononoke." Ayame commented, petting the Neko.

:Down on the ground with the boys:

"SANKON TESSOU!" Five golden blades shot at Bakadzikara who easily dodged them. He swiped at Miroku, trying to rid him of the annoying human, but Miroku used his Shakujou to block Bakadzikara's monstrous claws. InuYasha, who was getting annoyed at how long the fight was taking, drew Tetsusaiga.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" The forceful blow disintegrated the Shi-shi until he was nothing but dust. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. They were all glad that pointless fight was over.

I know, this chappie sucked, didn't it? I'm really bad at writing fights, sorry. RR but NO FLAMES THIS TIME!


	10. Wedding Bells

Disclaimer: Inu and co. don't belong to me, although I wish they did.

Sorry I took so long, but my move was harsh, and I didn't have a computer for ages.

Thanks to all of my faithful reviewers, I'm sorry for not being able to name them b/c my internet is down.

On to the long awaited Chapter 11!

Chapter 10: Wedding Bells

With Kagome and Sango+

"I'm just so nervous Sango." Exclaimed a shaking Kagome.

"I was too, when Miroku and I were wed. Don't worry, it'll be fine, InuYasha loves you more than anything, and has for a long time." Soothed the Taja-ya.

"Mew," Kirara agreed.

"You look absolutely beautiful Kagome!" Cried Higurashi-san excitedly.

"Arigato Mama."

Kagome was wearing a strapless white dress with a pair of white gloves that went up to her elbows. A silver, diamond studded tiara sat atop her head, shrouded by a traditional veil. :I don't know how wedding are held in Japan, so I'm going to go with what I know:

"They're ready for you Kagome" Souta said, walking in quickly to give the 'ok', then out again.

"Ok, let's do this." Kagome said determinedly, all the while shaking.

"You'll be fine Kagome! Now go on, you know how InuYasha doesn't like to wait." Sango laughed. Kagome laughed along nervously, but something in the back of her mind something was going to go wrong. :Dun. Dun. DUN! Lol:

With InuYasha and everyone else+

"Where the hell is she? I'm going to go look for her.." InuYasha stated to move, but was stopped by Miroku's now un-cursed hand.

"Calm down InuYasha, it's normal for the bride to be a little late, they have a lot more to get ready than we do." He explained

"Feh."

Music started playing, and everyone looked around to the back.

"Ah, here she comes now." Miroku exclaimed. "Wow."

"You're married remember?" InuYasha glared. But once he looked at his-soon-to-be Kagome, 'wow' was all he could say too.

After the ceremony, in InuYasha and Kagome's honeymoon suite+

:Note: There will be no lemons in this fic so don't get your hopes up:

"You looked amazing today Kagome." InuYasha said, nuzzling her neck. :They're cuddling sitting up with Kagome with her back into InuYasha's chest :

"Yeah, and nothing bad happened either." She said carelessly.

"What d'you mean?"

"Well, ever since I woke up this morning, I had this feeling that something would go wrong today.. like someone was watching me."

"Yeah, I felt that too. That's why I was worried when you didn't show up right away."

"You know I wouldn't miss today for the world InuYasha."

"Yeah, but what if you didn't have a choice?" He asked, his eyes weary.

Kagome looked up at him, eyes questioning. Snuggling closer, she placed a kiss on his lips.

"You know, sometimes, you worry too much…" She said as she pulled him down atop herself…

No this isn't a cliffy, I said there wouldn't be any lemons, but I said nothing about any other citrus content! -

Anyway, hope you liked it, I may take awhile for the next chappie.

Ja


	11. A New Life

Disclaimer: Wow, I haven't done this in forever… Uh…. ahem formal tone InuYasha and all other related Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi… Gods…. YOU PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THIS BY NOW!

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

OMG I'm so sorry for not updating in for what seems like YEARS. I know I said I wouldn't update until I finished Tamer of His Heart but I got inspiration from another story on this site called "Hanyou Her, Hanyou Him" By Wolf Blossom a.k.a. Sakura THANK YOU SO MUCH SAKURA-CHAN!

PS this is chapter 11, sorry for any confuzzlement

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Chapter 11: A New Life

Kagome woke up the next morning feeling content. She snuggled closer into InuYasha's chest, reminiscing on the previous night's activities, a light blush cloaking her features. 'We've done it' she thought, 'we're finally married… err, mated' she giggled. Raising a hand, she moved to brush her hair back, but when she caught her hand on something fluffy, her eyes widened. She bolted up, causing InuYasha to jerk awake at the sudden movement, and fall out of bed. Kagome ran to the bathroom, and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her hair was a darker tone of black (if it could get any darker than it already was) and her eyes were a shade darker, with gold flecks which seemed to dance around catlike pupils. Her ears where white with black tips, which gave a stunning contrast to her blacker-than ebony-black hair. Her lips were Sakura blossom pink, as though she had lipstick on them, and her claws looked as though they were painted with a light pastel pink nail polish, so light, it was almost invisible.

InuYasha walked up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Do you like it?"  
"InuYasha, I don't understand, why am I an Inu Hanyou?"

"Well, you and I are mated now, right?"

"Yeah…"  
"Ok, when a Youkai or Hanyou mates a human, that human turns into whatever breed the demon is. In you instance, when you mated me, you turned into an Inu Hanyou. Get it?"  
"Yeah… Hey InuYasha?"

"Hm?"

"If we have kids, what will they be?"

"Well, when we have pups, their youki will be dependant on when it's sired. If it's sired on the New Moon, it will be human, if it's sired on the Full Moon, it will be Hanyou. On rare occasions, if there are two Full Moons in a month, if the pup is sired on the second Full Moon, it would be a Youkai…..Kagome, you ok?" InuYasha asked, realizing that his mate was on the floor, unconscious.

"Argh, too…. much…. information…." She groaned as her mate helped her up. InuYasha laughed.  
"Now you know how I felt when my Mother tried to explain it to me." He said, his eyes turning from merry to distant in a split second. Kagome looked at her mate, concern creasing her brow.

"InuYasha, I want to go out to the mall, wanna come?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"Why do you wanna go to the mall? Don't you have enough things?"

"Yes, but you still owe me a wedding present!"

"Feh, I don't owe you nothin' wench, what was last night hm?"

"That my dear mate; was still part of the wedding."  
"Feh, you can go if you want, but I have to go to Sengoku Jidai, the Monk asked me to help him with something, and I need to bring the Runt back, you were planning on legally adopting him weren't you?" InuYasha asked, the hint of his usual smirk crossing his features.

"But Inu-kun, just because I'm married, doesn't mean guys will leave me alone. I might get kidnapped, or raped, or killed, or…" Kagome said, ticking off each one on her fingers.

"Keh, no they won't, they'll see the mark on your neck and…"  
"InuYasha, there aren't any demons in Modern Day Tokyo, remember? No one follows Youkai terms of mating anymore. Besides, not that I'm a Hanyou, I'm even more appealing, because I'm a 'one of a kind' "Item" as they say."

"Who do you mean by 'they'?"

"The scumbags who form gangs and walk around the streets, taking the innocence of young women they don't even know." Kagome spat. InuYasha drew away from her, cautiously, as though she would attack.

"Uh, Kagome?"

"Yeah?" Kagome chirruped, as bubbly as ever.

"Y'wanna go to the mall?"

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

kk, all done, please R&R, I'll try to get the next one up soon.

Next one we'll have one last run in with Houjo and if I get enough reviews, Kagome and Inu will have a little bundle of…..I mean they'll have a surprise.. yes, a surprise.. kukukukuku….. lol


	12. A shock to all Others

Disclaimer: I'm not even going to bother cause' you should already know this.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

My stupid computer's internet connection is down, so I don't know when this can be posted. I hope that it'll be soon. mutters stupid DSL hook up….

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 12: A shock to all others

InuYasha sighed as his mate dragged him around the Mall, going into practically every store in the building. They only stopped when Kagome started whining that she was hungry.

InuYasha let out a sigh of relief as he set down the many bags that he was carrying. He turned to his mate, and asked her what she would like. Kagome turned to him, a loving smile spread across her face.

"Well, let's try something different. Hmm…" she paused as she browsed the fast food booths. Her eyes landed on a new booth that looked like it had just opened up. The sign on the front said "A&W Family Restaurant" with a 'family' of what looked like a grandfather, a teenager, a mother, a father and a little kid waking at the passer bys. :They aren't actually waving; they're just statues on a classic A&W fast food place. I know Ode to Originality… NOT! Let's just pretend Tokyo doesn't have A&W until now:

Kagome tapped InuYasha's arm and pointed. He turned to look at the weird place, his eyes adjusting to the new bright orange paint.

"InuYasha, I remember eating there one time when I went to America! The food is so good! Come on, you gotta try it!"

"Where's America?"  
"Tell you later, c'mon!"

With that, Kagome pulled her mate towards the bright stand at what seemed like a sprint. When they arrived, Kagome and InuYasha looked up at the menu, and InuYasha cocked his head.  
"Why do they have hamburgers named after family members?"

"Uhh….it sells?"

"…"

"Well I don't know!" Kagome huffed. "So what are you going to get?"

"None of these look like they could fill me. You know how big an eater I am koi."

"Hai, that's true.. However, I think there's one more that they don't usually post on the menus.."

"Can I help the next person please?" a Cashier asked. Kagome and InuYasha moved towards her. Kagome ordered.

"Hello, yes, may have a Teen Burger Combo and Great Grandpa Teen Combo for him please?" The cashier's expression turned to that of confusion.

"A Great Grandpa… what?"

"Excuse me Miss, did you just ask for a Great Grandpa Teen?" Someone asked. Kagome turned to the Manager and nodded.  
"Hai, my husband doesn't think he'd be satisfied by anything else on your menu."

"So your order is a Teen Combo and a Great Grandpa Teen Combo?" Kagome nodded "That'll be $21.50.." Kagome handed him the money. "Thank You, your order will here shortly."

:After they eat:

"Kagome, what was that place called again?"

"A&W, it's an American Burger Joint."

"_KAGOME? IS THAT YOU?_" The shrill voices of Eri, Yuka and Ayume rang across the cafeteria. Kagome cringed. Why wouldn't these girls leave her alone? Eri, Yuka and Ayume all ran over, each carrying about 12 bags of various articles of clothing from various stores.   
"Oh my God Kagome! What did you do to yourself! You _have_ to tell us where you got your make over! It's beautiful! We-what are those? and why does your husband have them too?" Yuka asked, pointing to Kagome's doggy ears. Kagome shrugged :This is a bit OOC, more like something I would do, but Kagome doesn't give a shit anymore. If need be, she would live in the Feudal Era.:

"My ears."

"You mean your fake ears?"

"No, my real ears."

"Those can't be real."  
"Well they are."

"WAI! Can we touch them?"  
"No."  
"Aw, Kagome…"  
"No."  
"But…"  
"_No._"

"C'mon Kagome, just…"  
"Listen here you three. If my Mate says she doesn't want you touching her ears, then she doesn't want you touching her ears! End of Discussion." The three girls turned to InuYasha.

"Then can we touch _yours_?"

"NO!"

"HIGURASHI!" Came a femininely male voice.  
"Oh Dear God, when will this end-CAN MY HUSBAND AND I NOT EAT OUR FRENCH FRIES IN PEACE?" Kagome growled in irritation.

"I second that, and what's with that Hobo guy anyway, why does he keep going after you, even though he knows you're married and have a pup?"

"I think the poor bastard has nothing better to do than stalk me."

"Higurashi, I- Oh, hello InuYasha." Houjo finally got to them and was currently quite surprised that Kagome was still with InuYasha. :personally, I don't think he can understand the concept of marriage very well:

"Houjo, I have one question for you, before you start rambling on about how I should divorce InuYasha and go with you, because he isn't good enough for me (as though you are) yadda, yadda, yadda….Can you not pronounce my first name? It's Ka-Go-Me. Say it with me: Ka-Go-Me. Kagome. Get it?"

"Yes, now, Higurashi, come with me and leave this jerk. Can he even provide for you and your child?"

"Yes, he can, and has been doing so for over three years now." :sorry, can't remember what time I started this fic, so correct me if I'm wrong:

"Can he protect you?"

"Better than you can."  
"Love you?"

"Already does, and has proven it on many occasions."  
"Uh…" Houjo was at a complete loss as to what to say next. So, he followed his instinct, which was to act like a 5 year old girl. :Oh brother: "Well, at least I don't look like a girl!" Everyone fell. as soon as they got back onto their chairs, they started laughing.

"InuYasha is more masculine than you are Houjo, and besides, at lease _he_ doesn't act like a girl. In fact, he's male almost to a cocky extent." Kagome managed to get out between howls of laughter, which oddly sounded animalistic. InuYasha grinned.

"Kagome, don't take it too far. We should be going soon anyway." He growled playfully in Inu-Youkai language. Kagome smiled.

"Ok, but how are we going to get rid of these idiots?"

"Leave it to me." The other four people just looked at them confusedly.

"Um, Kagome, were you and InuYasha just _growling_?"

"And _barking_?"  
"And _yipping_?"

"Like a _dog_?"  
"Yeah, so?"

"Are you alright? Cause that's not normal…"

"Who says I'm normal? You wanna know what?" :OOC. again, something I would do: "I'm probably the farthest thing from normal there is, save InuYasha and my pup, of course."

"Uhh, and why is that exactly?"

"Because InuYasha, Shippou and I are from a completely different era."

"Er…"  
"Can I tell them?" Kagome yipped. InuYasha nodded.

"InuYasha and I are Inu Hanyous, and my pup, Shippou, is a Kitsune Youkai. I am InuYasha's mate by demon rights, and Shippou is my adoptive son by demon rights. Also, I am a Miko, holder of the sacred Shikon no Tama." Kagome stated; a mild expression of superiority on her face. InuYasha growled low, warning her not to give any more away. Houjo backed up against the next table. He looked utterly horrified.

"You, you _freak_!" He screamed shrilly, pointing a dainty finger at InuYasha. "You made Kagome, you turned Kagome, into a _half breed_? H-" However, Houjo could not finish his sentence, because of a rather large Root Beer mug contacting with his face. Everyone turned to Kagome, who was still holding the mug. She was seething.

"How fucking _dare_ you insult my Mate. If you blame him, then you blame me as well. I didn't mate him against my will; in fact, I rather enjoyed it. Now, you three." She commanded, turning to her middle school friends. "Get this sorry excuse for a male the fucking hell outta here, before I officially strip him of the only evidence he has of actually _being_ a miniscule portion of the male species. NOW." Kagome snarled as she flexed her claws and bared her teeth, her eyes flashing red. Eri, Yuka and Ayume gulped, picked up the quivering Houjo, and scampered off, Ayume coming back for their bags. She stopped though, and turned around.  
"Good job Kagome. You really put them in their place. I'm too meek; otherwise, I would have a long time ago. Please don't blame me for what those two did, I'm as different from them as a spot and a stripe. Can we still be friends? I think it's really cool that you two are Hanyous and that you adopted a Youkai kit. In fact, I'm happy for you!" Ayume said, a smile of congratulations on her face. Kagome smiled too.

"You were the only one who didn't try to set me up with Houjo. I respect that. Thank you, and yes, we can still be friends." Kagome hugged the girl, who returned the hug, and then went over to InuYasha, her hand outstretched. InuYasha shook it firmly, before letting go, and wrapping his arm around his Mates shoulders. Ayume smiled again.  
"You have to let me come over and see Shippou-kun sometime. He was that little kid with the tail and red hair, right?"

"Hai, and I will, I promise."

"Thanks Kagome-chan. See'ya later!" Ayume waved as she picked up her bags and walked away, leaving Eri and Yuka's behind.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wow, that took awhile. Ok, I hope you liked it. I'm not sure what chapter I want to finish this at, but I'm thinking maybe chapter 20 - 25 heck, maybe even 30 if I get enough reviews. This took 5 pages on Microsoft Word, so I hope that satisfies all the reviewers who asked for a long chapter.

Sincerely Yours,

Leiko-chan


	13. An introduction of new life

Disclaimer: bored look I'm not gonna even bother…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, Internet hookup is back, so I guess I am as well. Oh, and a special thank you to **Fenikkusuken**-sama, for responding to my reviews. I truly think you are an amazing writer, and I am truly honored by your response. Thank you very much, and I hope to keep in contact with you.

Ok, I'm getting tired of calling Kagome's mom Higurashi-san, so I am officially dubbing her Aigyou.

"_Talking_"

'_Thinking_'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- scene change -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13 The introduction of new life

Kagome had been acting very odd lately. Every morning since last week, InuYasha had awoken to the sounds of his mate heaving the contents of her stomach into the toilet. After about five minutes, she would emerge from the bathroom, an expression of wariness and disgust on her face. InuYasha would then hand her a glass of water, and she would smile appreciatively, before swallowing it down as though she hadn't had water for days. InuYasha was starting to worry, so he sought out his mother-in-law for advice.

"Is that all InuYasha?"  
"No, her sense of smell has increased dramatically, she avoids some foods, mostly meat, she's exhausted all the time, and she has to go to relieve herself every few minutes." He rattled off his mate's ailments, checking each off on his finger as he listed them. Aigyou looked thoughtful, then, bringing her hand up to her lips, stifled a giggle. InuYasha was as confused as hell. Aigyou saw his expression, and, stifling more giggles, explained her deduction laughter dancing in her eyes.

"InuYasha, you seem to have made my daughter pregnant." She smiled. Laughing, she watched as InuYasha's jaw hit the floor, his eyes expanding to the size of saucers. Then, a scream emitting from the bathroom brought him back to his senses. Streaking up to said room, he arrived just in time to catch a fainted Kagome, the pregnancy test slipping out of her clawed hand. She had positive. She was pregnant.

:scene change: later in the day:

Kagome awoke on her soft bed, her sheets pulled up to her chin. Then, her eyes widened as she remembered why she had fainted. S_he was pregnant. _That explained everything; the morning sickness, the fatigue, her sudden disliking of meat, everything. Hearing footsteps near and smelling the musky scent of her Hanyou filling her sensitive nose, she turned her head towards the door, she saw him leaning against the doorframe, his eyes glistening pools of molten gold. Shuddering slightly from the intensity, she slowly sat up. She rolled out of bed sluggishly, and slowly traipsed towards the awaiting arms of her mate. InuYasha gently pressed his lips to her temple before raising them to her ear.

"So you're pregnant huh?" He asked, his breath tickling her ear, causing it to twitch. She nodded. InuYasha nodded as well, before scooping her up and carrying her to her bed, positing her to sit on it. She complied, and steadied herself as she was set down onto the comfortable surface. InuYasha bent down and pressed an ear to his mate's stomach. He could hear Kagome's strong heartbeat, as well as two, smaller beats. So small, he had to strain to hear them. They were in harmony with their mother's heartbeat, so it was almost impossible to hear them properly. Grinning, InuYasha sat up, and beamed at his mate.

"Yeah, you're pregnant. You seem to have two heartbeats in there, so I'm guessing its twins. I'll have to wait another week before I can figure out their genders though." He was confused by her look of surprise and fear. "What's wrong?" he added concernedly.

"Well, uh, Ayame-chan said that a pregnant inu bitch-" :now remember, she is an inu hanyou now, so it's perfectly alright to call her a bitch, without it sounding derogatory: "-gives birth in four months…"

"She's right. Hey, how long before her pups are whelped?"

" Four months, same as me… It's only been a month since they visited."  
"Really, seems like forever."  
"Kagome dear, can you go out to the store and get some butter for me? I'm out and I want to make my special spice cookies." Aigyou called from the kitchen. Kagome's eyes lit up at the words _spice cookies_; immediately shooting up off the bed, she quickly bundled up to go out into the frigid world that was Tokyo. InuYasha, looking bemused, followed along, and did the same, before going downstairs, only to bring back a confused looking Shippou.  
"Can we bring the Runt?" He asked, to which Kagome nodded. InuYasha then set to the task of bundling the kit up, surprising even himself at how gently he was layering the outerwear on him. _'Must be those parental instincts kicking in.' _He mused.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome, her Mate and her pup trudged through the snow towards the corner store, InuYasha occasionally having to fish a chortling Shippou out of a snow bank. Kagome laughed as InuYasha glared at the chattering Kitsune, whom he swore was falling in those 'damn things' on purpose. Kagome turned hearing a slightly muffled hail from behind. She grinned as she saw Ayume slogging towards them, a sled laden with groceries in tow. Stopping her two boys' squabbling, she waited for her friend to catch up, hugging her as she reached them. Ayume's eyes danced as she pulled her scarf from her face, allowing her voice to project freely.

"Konnichi-wa Kagome-chan, InuYasha-kun, ogenki dess-ka?" She asked. Kagome smiled at the semi-formalities.

"Genki dess, arigatō. Anata wa?" She returned, her own eyes sparkling. Ayume grinned.

"Genki dess. You must be Shippou-kun, correct?" She addresses the kit, who jumped. Ayume giggled. "Watashi no name wa Kumogata Ayume." :I'm making up her last name…:

"Watashi no name wa Higurashi Shippou." :…and adopting Kagome's surname as Shippou's, cause he's her surrogate son: "Pleased to meet cha'" He added with a cocky grin that could rival InuYasha's. InuYasha beamed proudly, as though to say: "I taught him that!"

'_Damn these instincts_' he mentally whined.

:Ok, basically, they just introduced themselves. I'll have a translation at the end of the chapter:

"What's all that for Ayume-chan?" Kagome asked, gesturing to the sled.   
"I'm moving out of my parents' place and moving into an apartment about a block and a half from your guys' place." Ayume replied. "These are necessities, like bread, milk, butter, eggs, other various food products, cleaning products, lamps, and when my dad gets back from work with the car, I'll be heading out again for furniture." She added. Kagome squealed, but quickly stopped because it hurt her ears. Ayume laughed. "What are you out here for?"

"Mom wants butter so she can make Spice Cookies." Kagome smiled. Ayume nodded. "We'll help you drop those off at your apartment if you want." The She Hanyou offered. Ayume's smile brightened.

"Sure. Shippou-kun, you can ride on it if you want, just mind the groceries."  
"Kay, Thanks!" Shippou squeaked, and jumped onto the back of the sled. Together, the three adults and one kit traipsed to the corner store, laughing and joking on a merry winter's day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was ok, yes?

**Konnichi-wa Kagome-chan, InuYasha-kun, ogenki dess-ka: _Hi Kagome, hi InuYasha, how are you?_**

**Genki dess, arigatō. Anata wa: _Very Well, and you?_**

**Genki dess: _Very Well._**

**Watashi no name wa Kumogata Ayume: _My name is Ayume Kumogata_**

**Watashi no name wa Higurashi Shippou: _My name is Shippou Higurashi_**

Hope that clears it all up for ya'll. Oh, by the way, **Kumogata **means **cloud formations**


	14. She's just a friend

Disclaimer: I shalt not own the characters of InuYasha in my lifetime, neither, for that matter, shalt thee.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have one name for one of InuYasha and Kagome's pups, but what about the other one? If you guys could give me both boy and girl, it would be appreciated.

I keep forgetting to add Shippou-kun in this fic, let alone anyone else from the gang. I'm going to try to make it up to the little kit though.

---------------------------------------------------------

This chapter is based closer to Christmas. The last one was based sometime within the first week of December, so let's say this is the third week.

---------------------------------------------------------

I am only going up to chapter 30 for this fic, but I'm thinking about writing a sequel.

---------------------------------------------------------

Shippou is 11 years old in human years, assuming that he was 8 years old H.Y. (Human Years) when the quest for the Shikon no Kakera originally began and he was introduced to InuYasha's pack.

---------------------------------------------------------

All youkai and hanyou suppress their inner youkai, or their true forms. (Think Sesshoumaru)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14: She's just a friend… Just a friend that's a girl

Shippou trudged through the park, its winding pathways confusing to one who didn't know the way. He scowled as he thought about what had happened at school that day during lunch hour.

--------------------------

_Shippou was walking to his favorite spot: a big oak tree in the schools rear campus. As he neared it, he heard a commotion, along with the scent of tears and the mild scent of fresh blood. Breaking out into a sprint, Shippou reached the tree to see a group of grade nine boys beating up a small girl. From her scent, Shippou could detect her youki, and decipher that she was a Kitsune Hanyou. _

"_Ya stupid youkai, what the hell d'you think you're doin' tresspassin' underneath out tree? Stupid bitch, we'll show ya!" The boy Shippou presumed was the leader of the little gang. They cackled maliciously, and started kicking her harder. When she whimpered pleadingly, something struck in Shippou's suppressed Youkai, and he suddenly took a great leap, one that could rival one of InuYasha's, and landed firmly between the crying, beaten Hanyou and her torturers. He growled menacingly, causing a few of the more cowardly boys to run. _

"_Why are you beating her? What has she ever done to you? Answer me." He demanded. The leader smirked. _

"_She was born, demon. We're beating her because she's a filthy half breed, and cause' we want to." He replied cockily. Shippou's growl deepened, his eyes briefly flashing red. A few more boys fled. The lead boy visibly tensed. _

"_Filthy hanyou? Sometimes. Filthy, disgusting, cruel, evil mortals? Mostly. Both my surrogate parents are Hanyous, you bastard, and if I ever hear you speaking ill of or beating Hanyous again, I will rip your tongue out, and put you into the hospital on life support. Do you understand me?" He snarled. "My parents are InuYasha and Kagome Higurashi, and I am Shippou Higurashi. My relatives are Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, Kouga, Prince of the Brown Ookami Tribe, and their mates. My whole family helped in the destruction of the Demon Naraku. You can see I have strong allies. I wouldn't screw with me, if I were you. Now LEAVE!" He ordered. The boy, who blanched a little more as each of Shippou's relations was named, was chalk white. When Shippou ordered him to leave, he did so, but not before apologizing and bowing formally. Turning, Shippou found the girl in a kneeling bow, still on the ground._

"_Domo Arigatō Shippou-sama, for protecting me. My name is Kamikaze Rikka. I am fore-" She couldn't finish her sentence however, because she fainted from the pain of her injuries._

--------------------------

Shippou looked down at Rikka. She was sleeping peacefully in his arms, occasionally snuggling into his chest for warmth. He smiled softly, but the smile quickly slid off his face when he looked at the bruises and cuts along her neck, head, arms and legs. How long had they been beating her? Moreover, what the hell would they have done if he hadn't of stepped in? Shippou shuddered at the mere thought. Shippou looked up towards the Shrine, where his mother had said they would be when he got home from school. Agilely leaping to the top of the steps, he was met by a pair familiar red fire rat hamakas. He looked up towards his surrogate father, who was looking at Rikka with a pained expression on his face.

"What happened to her, Runt?" He asked softly, as though not to wake her. Shippou sighed.

A group of about five grade nine students was beating her under the tree I usually sit at during lunch. Her name is Kamikaze Rikka and she's a Kitsune Hanyou. I scared them off, but I don't know how long they were at it." He replied gloomily. InuYasha looked at his pup interestedly for a minute. "C'mon Runt, let's get the wench to Kaede-baba's. Then let's go back to the shrine. Kouga and Ayame are here, and so are Sango and Miroku. They all just came back from helping Ayume move into her new apartment." He clarified. Shippou nodded. Silently, he handed the still sleeping Rikka to his father, and quickly deposited his schoolbag in his room, before dashing back downstairs to meet InuYasha at the well. The jumping in together, they disappeared in a soft blue glow which symbolized the time-slip had just transported the two youkai back into Sengoku Jidai.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaede-baba, can you fix my friend's wounds? She was beaten, and she's bruised and cut everywhere." Shippou called once they reached the outskirts of the Village. Kaede emerged from the hut and walked over to examine the damaged she-demon, her eyes grew wide. Nearly every inch on the girl's body was covered in bruises and cuts, some shallow, some deep. Kaede rushed all three of them into the hut, only shooing them out so she could undress the girl and lay her down with a blanket to cover the girl's battered body. When they came back in, Shippou sat protectively by the girl, whom, he said, had dubbed herself Rikka, while InuYasha sat in a corner, eyeing his pup carefully. Shippou retold the story to Kaede, whose eyes widened still, and she immediately started checking the girl to see if anything was broken.

--------------------------

When Rikka woke up, she found herself staring at a ceiling made out of straw. She then realized that she was partially unclothed, the only things covering her were the bandaged wrapped around her torso and arms, and the blanket she under which she was laying. Eeping, she sat up and located a kimono lying by the bed, she quickly slipped into it before getting up and walking outside.

A brilliant sight met her eyes. It had stopped snowing earlier that day, and the sun was glistening prettily on the snow, making it glitter magically. The forest just beyond the hut looked like a winter wonderland, every limb and twig covered in horror frost. She was surprised, however, to hear someone hail her. Turning, she saw a kitsune youkai about her age, standing next to a mean looking Inu Youkai. _No, Hanyou._ Rikka mentally corrected herself. Her eyes widened as she remembered whom the kitsune. _And the inu hanyou must be his father…what did he say his name was? Oh yeah, InuYasha._

"Shi-Shippou-kun, where are we?" She asked, once again looking around in awe.

"We're in Sengoku Jidai." He said "But I can't tell you how we got here." Shippou cut her off when she opened her mouth, as though reading her thoughts.

"Oh." was all she could say. Shippou walked over to her and smiled. Blushing, she smiled back, but shrieked when a tiny little two-tailed cat with big red eyes jumped onto her shoulder. Staring at it, she saw a tiny speck jump off it and land on Shippou's nose. The spec then began to swell, and Rikka could make out an elderly man with four arms. _A flea demon_. She thought. Shippou sighed and slapped it, and allowed it to fall into his upturned palm.

"Myōga-jiji, what a surprise. What brings you to this side of the well?" he inquired in a monotone voice. The flea glared at him.

"Respect your elders Shippou. Actually, your mother has requested your presence and that of InuYasha-sama's. She sent me to fetch you." Myōga retorted

"Ok then. C'mon Otosan, Kaasan's waiting back at the Shrine. Come on Rikka, we need to blindfold you… don't want this place getting disturbed by people who might want to destroy it…" Rikka nodded, and allowed Shippou to wrap a piece of cloth around her eyes. They all walked back towards the bone-eaters well.

--------------------------

That night, Rikka stayed overnight along with everyone else. Rin was there as well, so she had another girl her age to play with. Shippou watched over them protectively. InuYasha could see behind his eyes a look he had when Kikyou was still alive and he was torn between her and Kagome. He walked over to his son. Shippou jumped when he sat down, but quickly reverted to what he was previously doing.

"Shippou, d'you remember when Kikyou was still alive" Shippou gave him a wry look "the second time, and I was torn between her and Kagome?" He finished. Shippou nodded absently. InuYasha leaned in closer "Shippou, this is serious, look at me." Shippou obliged by turning himself around so he was facing the inu hanyou. "D'you know that look I used to get, that look I got when I thought about Kikyou and Kagome and how the ruddy hell I was going to choose?"

Again, Shippou nodded.

"Yeah, so what's your point?"

"You have that same look when you look at Rin and Rikka."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well who's it going to be Shippou? Rin or Rikka? He heh! It's Kagome and Kikyou all over again. Except this time, Rin and Rikka aren't going to try to kill one another.

I need you guys to tell me if you want a sequel when I finish this one.


	15. Tasukemamoru

Disclaimer: sigh I'll do this so Takahashi-san doesn't sue me with a million dollar lawsuit. sighs again I, Leiko no Koigokoro, claim no ownership towards the brilliantly crafted masterpiece that is InuYasha. InuYasha and all other related characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Rikka, however, as well as InuYasha and Kagome's nameless pups, are my creations and thus are under _my_ ownership.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi guys. I love this fic's new name. It fits, I think, perfectly. Who else here thought InuYasha did WHAT was slightly juvenile? I mean come on; it was decent for the first three chapters but….

coughs  
Ahem. Anyways, moving along…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15 Tasukemamoru

Shippou was walking back to the Shrine with Rikka and Rin after school. They were joking and laughing, when out of the blue, Shippou and Rikka's expressions darkened, and they sniffed at the air. Rin, who looked confused, merely shrugged, thinking that it must be a youkai thing. She wasn't prepared for Shippou grabbing her writs and forcefully shoving her and Rikka behind him, growling at someone whom he was obviously protecting them from.

"Hey guys, whatcha' think this little punk it doin' trying to keep them girls from us?" sneered a voice that had an American accent to it. Shippou deepened hi growl and shifted his weight as though to block the girls from view. The voice cackled. Suddenly, two pairs of large arms wrapped around Rin and Rikka's torsos, causing them to scream in fear. Whirling around, Shippou snarled and jumped at their captor, slashing at one with his claws, while throwing foxfire that the other. Both dropped their prey, screeching in agony. Rin got Rikka's attention and they both scrambled out of the way. Taking out her cell phone, Rin dialed a number, and, murmuring, "Please be there" repeatedly, waited for someone to pick up on the other line. Finally, Rikka could hear an annoying voice squeak "Hello" through the phone, and Rin's eyes lit up with hope.

"Jaken-sama, please get Father. Tell him that we're in danger and to come quickly. Shippou's holding them off for now, but I don't know how long he can keep it up." She said in a panicky voice.

"Where are you Rin?" The person she called Jaken asked concernedly.

"We're halfway to the Shrine from school, he'll know the route, oh Jaken, please hurry!" She cried. The dial tone soon followed her plea.

-------------------------------------------------------

Shippou dodged the leaders' attacks effortlessly, and getting many in himself. He heard Rin make the phone call to Sesshoumaru, and was relieved he would get some help soon. However, his thinking caught him off guard, and the leader got a kick in, sending Shippou flying towards a tree. With a sickening crack, Shippou hit its trunk, and slid down, winded. Rikka and Rin cried out, when he hit the tree, giving away their hiding place. Smirking, the leader sauntered over to them, and picked Rikka up by her hair. She shrieked, letting the leader have a good look at her fangs, as she desperately tried to claw away his painful grip.  
"What the fuck! Lookie here boys, this one's a youkai! Probably mated to the twerp I threw against the tree. Oh, I know what I'm gonna do with you." He smirked, reaching down with his other hand to undo his belt buckle. Screaming for Shippou to wake up, Rikka watched in horror as the man holding her up by her hair let his pants drop to his ankles, allowing god and everybody to see his length. He obviously believed underwear was too confining, for he had gone commando. Reaching for Rikka's school skirt, he lifted it and ripped off her panties. Screaming once more, Rikka flailed around, so she could bite him. Successfully squirming enough, she bit into his arm forcefully, causing the perverted human to drop her. Scrambling back to where Rin was, she replaced her undergarments and cried. Crawling over to Shippou, the two girls helped him up. He had been awake, and had witnessed the whole thing, but he couldn't move for he had been trapped under the tree, which had fallen on his leg. He had finally managed to push it off the same time that perverted bastard dropped Rikka. Shippou roared, lunging at the man who had dared try to rob Rikka of her innocence. Rin and Rikka watched in horror as Shippou's eyes turned scarlet and his face began to elongate. _He's transforming_ Rin thought fearfully. They watched as Shippou, now in his true form, stood protectively in front of them his tail swishing from side to side, snarling as he crouched into an attack stance, his scarlet eyes narrowing dangerously. He launched towards he lead gangster with a menacing howl, landing atop him with a sickening crunch. Wincing, the two girls could almost see the bones cracking. Realizing what he was about to do, Rikka jumped up and ran towards the enraged youkai.

"No Shippou! Don't do this! This isn't you! Transform back! Please!" She begged as she grabbed his ruff and attempted to pull him off the human. Shippou turned to look at her, and, seeing that she was crying, realized that he was scaring her. Turning to look at Rin, he saw the same look in her eyes: sorrow and terror. Turning back to his prey, he rumbled warningly one last time, before stepping off his prone body, and turning towards Rikka. She nodded, a relieved smile breaking across his features as she swooped down and hugged him around his neck. Slowly returning to his humanoid form, Shippou hugged Rikka back, growling quietly in Kitsune language how sorry he was for scaring them both. Releasing her from the hug, he turned towards Rin, only to be bowled over by her hurling herself into his chest, crying like there was no tomorrow.  
"Oh Shippou, I'm so glad that you're back!" She cried, pressing herself against him. Wrapping his arms around her petite form, he returned the embrace, putting his lips close to her ear.

"Rin, I will always protect you. Tasukemamoru." He whispered. She nodded, and snuggled closer into his chest. Holding one arm open, Shippou gestured for Rikka to come closer. She complied, hugging him again, feeling him arm wrap around her shoulders.

That is how Sesshoumaru found them half an hour later.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I decided to write this chapter as I did just for some fluff. wipes sweat off brow I was even getting kind of scared for Rikka-chan, and I was the one writing it!

I want…..20 reviews please. I don't ask for a specific amount, I just didn't get very many last time, so I felt a bit unloved.

Sayonara!

Leiko-chan


	16. Merry Christmas

I'm not gonna bother with the disclaimer cause' you ppl. Should already know this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merry Christmas!

kk, this one is gonna be dedicated to Xmas. The next one will be fast-forwarded to April, when the pups will be born.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16: Merry Christmas!

Kagome smiled as she spotted for InuYasha while he hung the Christmas Lights. There were only a couple of days before Christmas, and they were hardly ready. Everyone had passed through the well to celebrate it with the Higurashi's, and Kagome intended it to be special.

"Kagome! Can't you help me up here?" InuYasha whined as he leaned precariously over a specific spot on the roof.

"No, I'm pregnant, remember?" She called back. InuYasha groaned. "You're almost done anyways. So quit whining and get it done so we can go pick out a tree with Ayame, Sango and Ayume." She scolded. InuYasha sighed.

"Gods, I didn't know how moody-"

"What was that InuYasha?"

"Nothing Koishii…."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed happily, as she pulled the Christmas cookies out of the oven. Shippou, Rin and Rikka, as well as Tamo, Kima and Seki:Sango and Miroku's kids: having smelled the delicious treats, raced into the kitchen. Kagome laughed as, one by one, they all gave her puppy dog eyes, each hoping to score a cookie while it was still hot. Souta, who was babysitting so the adults could get everything done, walked in a few minutes later, wondering where his charges went.

"Thank goodness this is only the first batch." Kagome commented as she handed out a cookie to each youngster, until everyone was smiling contentedly. Souta put his hand out for one, but Kagome shook her head.

"You're too old to beg from me Ototo." She smirked. Souta grimaced and ushered the children out of the kitchen. Humming merrily to herself, Kagome continued her baking, making sure to leave a few cookies for the adults.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright you six," Kagome said as she tucked in Rin, Rikka and Shippou. :all in separate beds: Sango was tucking her kids in, and Ayame was making sure everything else had been done, and that the 'pups' had cleaned up properly, checking their teeth and smelling their breath, etc. "You go to sleep now, so Santa can come and deliver your presents." The women chuckled as the children cheered.

"Momma," Shippou beckoned. Kagome walked to his bed, and leaned over, gently kissing his forehead. "Momma, Rikka-chan told me that she didn't have a Mom or Dad, and that she lives with her Aunt, who is an alcoholic. She also said that she really liked Ayame and Kouga, and wondered if you could ask them to adopt her." He asked, a hint of heartbreak in his voice. Kagome stood there, shocked. Motioning to Ayame and Sango, she made Shippou relay the message. Ayame, who had tears in her eyes, said that she would definitely take Rikka in, even if she had to beat Kouga into submission. Walking over to Rikka's bed, Ayame gently brushed away her bangs and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Rikka smiled in her sleep and seemed to relax a bit more. Ayame smiled, and walked out of the room, intent upon finding her mate and telling him what just happened. Sango checked on her children once more, before following after the she-wolf. Kagome took one last glance at Rikka, then heading to the family room, shutting the door behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kinda sad, but at least Rikka gets a ha ha-ue. Merry Christmas, I'm not going to publish until a day or so after Christmas.

Sayonara,

Leiko-chan

PS I want…..18 reviews before I post chapter 17, kay?


	17. Enzerubebi

Disclaimer :scrutinizing expression: Must I go through this again:readers shake heads: Thought not.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I know I said that I wouldn't post until after Christmas, but I decided to at least get to chapter 20 before the New Year. Whatever. Consider this a Christmas Present.

Remember that this chapter is set in April, after Christmas, after the New Year. Kagome AND Ayame's pups are due

Merry Christmas!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17: Eenzerubebi

InuYasha and Miroku struggled to hold back a snarling Kouga, whose eyes were slowly turning red as Ayame screamed once more.

"Kouga, she isn't getting harmed, she's having your pups. Now stop struggling. You can't see her yet. She's still in labor." InuYasha growled. Miroku grunted in agreement. Sighing, he pulled out an odufa, and enchanting it, placed it on Kouga's forehead, successfully immobilizing him. Howling, Kouga tried in vain to once more get to his baying mate.

"AYAME!" He howled. InuYasha shook his head, realizing that he would soon be reduced to this as well, once Kagome when into labor.

Soon, the men could hear the bawling of twin voices, both voices battling each other for dominance. Sighing with relief, Miroku released Kouga from the enchantment. Immediately the wolf burst into the room where Ayame was holding two identical balls of grey fluff, who were the cause of the incessant crying. Grinning, he moved to sit beside her bed, and gazed down at his pups. His girls. Smiling at his mate, he kissed her brow.

"What are their names?" He asked softly

"Well, you name one, and I'll name the other. I choose this one. This one's Mai." She said, pointing to the wolf pup that had grey fur and brown specks, her eyes Kouga's striking blue. Kouga grinned at her. He then turned to study her sister's appearance. Her fur was also grey with those specks of brown; however, her eyes were a deep shade of green, a shade or two darker than Ayame's. Frowning for a minute, Kouga thought deeply on what to name the second green-eyed beauty in his pack. His expression brightening, he turned once more to look at the pup being held securely in his love's arms, before shifting his eyes to look at his mate.

"Her name shall be Ren."  
"That's beautiful. I love it. I love you, Kouga. I love these pups too. However, now I must rest."

"Why?"

"You try giving birth to two pups and see if you don't need rest afterwards." She snapped playfully. Kouga smirked.

"Ok, as long as you sire them."

------------------------------------------------

"Ok Kagome, come on, you can do it!" Sango encouraged, holding her friends' hand as she watched her go through the torture that is labor. Grunting in pain, Kagome puffed as another contraction hit. Straining as hard as she could, she was relieved to hear her first-born's first breath, her cry penetrating the suspenseful atmosphere. Sighing in relief, Kagome had little time to relax, as another contraction hit her like a train. Screaming, she screamed once again. Sango, having raced out to care for the first pup, scurried back into the room to once more grab Kagome's hand.

"Ayame, can you tend to the pup?"

"Certainly." Ayame replied, bustling off to the next room over.

"Come on Kagome. InuYasha will never forgive me if this birth goes wrong." Sango said. Kagome chuckled painfully. However, her laughter soon dissipated only to be replaced by a cry of pain.

"Come on Kagome…"  
-----------------------------------------------

"Let me go!" InuYasha growled as Kouga grabbed him round the waist in an effort to hold the desperate hanyou back. Turning to Miroku, he gave the monk a look of pleading. Nodding, Miroku yet again pulled an odufa out of his robes, and plastered it to InuYasha's head, quickly withdrawing his hand, for the inu hanyou had tried to bite it.

"Calm yourself InuYasha. It will not help Kagome or your pups if she senses your distress." the monk tried to soothe. Snarling, InuYasha managed to plunk down into an Indian-style sitting position, his ears twitching with every breath Kagome took.

-----------------------------------------------

"Come on Kagome! One more push and she'll be out! Come on!" Sango and Ayame urged. Nodding, Kagome pushed one last time, before screaming her relief that it was finally over. Her pup cried, and wailed, and Kagome laughed with happiness, tears streaking down her cheeks.

InuYasha, at that moment, decided to bust through the door. Sighing with relief, he moved to sit on Kagome's bed, drawing her into his lap, as he kissed her tenderly.

"Kagome, that was the scariest thing I've ever been through.

"Kagome?"

Kagome and InuYasha both looked round to see Ayame and Sango come in with two beautiful baby girls. One had flowing raven black hair, with two white ears, with black tips, like Kagome's. Her eyes were the deepest of molten gold, even deeper than that of Sesshoumaru's. When InuYasha saw her, his breath caught in his throat.

"What's wrong InuYasha?" Kagome asked worriedly.  
"She has father's eyes."  
"What?"

"My father. She has my father's eyes."

"Really?" InuYasha didn't reply, but surveyed his other daughter's appearance.

She had InuYasha's silvery hair, except her ears were black with white tips, her eyes a deep sapphire blue. She blinked a couple of times at him, and shrieked with laughter when his ears twitched. InuYasha smiled warmly at the pup, before taking her into his arms, while Sango handed the black haired pup to Kagome. They sat in silence for a while, before Kagome finally spoke.

"I already have a name for the one you're holding InuYasha." She said cheerfully. InuYasha shifted his gaze to her expectantly. "Aiko." Kagome said softly. As though she already knew her name, Aiko turned to look at her mother. Kagome giggled. InuYasha looked intently at the girl in Kagome's arms, before a name dawned on him.

"Mika.." he said simply.

"Hm?" Kagome asked.

"Mika. I want to call that pup Mika." He repeated. Kagome nodded, staring lovingly at the babe in her arms.

"Then Mika it is."

"Okaasan?" asked a tentative voice just beyond the door. Kagome looked up and smiled.

"Come see your new sisters Shippou…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you think of my Christmas present? I really hope you guys like it. I hope to post again soon, but if I don't before the New Year, well, Happy New Year!

Fifteen reviews, if you please.

Leiko-chan


	18. Saiai Souseiji

Disclaimer: I'll be nice just because it's Christmas. I guarantee that I hold absolutely no ownership towards the creation or publishing of InuYasha. That's Takahashi-san's job.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merry Christmas Day! Ok, this Chapter is dedicated to **Akida411searcher**. This is a Christmas present for reviewing so much. Thanks!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18: Saiai Souseiji 

InuYasha ogled at the small bundles cradled in his arms. He was amazed at how small they were, their tiny-clawed feet barely reaching his elbow. They both stared up at him, their little eyes questioning. Smiling slightly, InuYasha twitched his ears. To his surprise, Mika and Aiko imitated him by twitching their own miniature ears. Grinning, InuYasha twitched his ears again, only to be rewarded with another imitation. Mika suddenly burst into tears. Snarling at his pup's discomfort, InuYasha immediately searched out the tiny flea demon he had smelled enter the room.

"Myōga…." He scowled. The nomi youkai looked up with a scared look in his bulging old eyes.

"Yes InuYasha-sama?" He asked cautiously. InuYasha glared at the nomi with an intensity that could have frozen Hell in all seven depths. Stepping back a fraction of a step, Myōga shrieked when InuYasha squished him between his thumb and forefinger. InuYasha turned to look at the twins when they started giggling ecstatically. Smiling, InuYasha dropped the, now squished, offending flea demon and turned to cuddle his pups lovingly.

Myōga puffed himself up once again, and started to hop away, when InuYasha halted him with a low growl.

"If you ever try to pull that stunt on either of my daughters again, I swear I'll make sure you don't have another bloody meal again for as long as you live." The inu hanyou snarled. Gulping, Myōga nodded and bowed himself out of the room, before scampering away to find shelter in the fur of Kagome's cat, Bōyo, passing Shippou, Rin and Rikka as he went.

The three children were intent upon seeing the new members of their family. Once they reached the door, Shippou knocked on the door tentatively, before entering the nursery at InuYasha's growl of recognition. He sat next to his father, curiously wondering why he was muttering about ways to kill Myōga-jiji. Shaking himself out of his stupor, InuYasha looked down at his adopted son, then to Rin and Rikka.

"I guess you want to see your new relations?" He asked gruffly. He just wanted some time alone with his girls, was that too much to ask? Seeing the three children nod, InuYasha lowered the pups a little, so they were resting on his lap, while the children cooed at how cute they are. Shippou puffed his chest out proudly, when the pups twitch their ears and latched onto his finger with their dainty hands. Relinquishing his hand from their fingers, Shippou motioned for the girls to follow him.

"Let's go give Sango-obasan a break from Seki, Kima and Tamo." He suggested. The two girls nodded, and, saying their thanks to InuYasha, walked out of the room, still swooning to Shippou about how cute his little sisters were. InuYasha chuckled as the kit visibly swelled with pride. Turning back to Mika and Arashi, InuYasha began to study them once again. In his opinion, they were the most extraordinary beautiful people on this earth aside from Kagome. Speaking of Kagome, she had just gotten back from the store. Mika and Arashi had come without any notice, so Kagome and InuYasha were completely unprepared, save the nursery room. Kagome had gone out to buy stuff like diapers, baby wipes a stroller and two highchairs. InuYasha could hear her shuffling around, asking for help to lift something into the house. He heard Kouga approaching her, then grunts as he lifted said object into the front hallway. Kagome thanked him, and then started wheeling the object towards the back door, while Kouga carried another object to the kitchen. Shippou scampered into the nursery and up to the changing table depositing two packages onto it, before scampering out again. InuYasha sighed as he stood up and walked out of the nursery, both pups cradled gently against his chest, fast asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I dunno if this is what you were looking for Akida-chan, but here it is. Merry Christmas, once again, and Happy New Year.


	19. Baby See, Baby Do

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha :sigh: when I do the sequel, I am definitely doing a blanket disclaimer…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greetings!

I told you guys that I wanted to get to chapter 20 before the New Year, so here's 19! One more chapter to go!

Cheers!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19: Baby See, Baby Do

Kagome looked at Aiko and Mika in awe. They were barely a month and a half old, and they were already crawling and talking. When she brought this up with InuYasha, he merely stated that pups grew quickly until they reached the age of six, for protection reasons. That explained everything, but it _didn't _explain why the girls were learning words they were better off not knowing.

"DAMN IT!" InuYasha's curse drifted through the house, causing Kagome to gasp softly. However the twins seemed to love their father's outburst, and shrieked with glee.

"Damn it!" they squealed in union. Kagome's deep brown eyes widened for a minute before narrowing into dangerous slits, just as InuYasha stepped into the room.

"INUYASHA!" She hollered. He visibly winced, and the pups squealed again.

"Papa, damn it!" Mika giggled, focusing her molten eyes upon her horrorstruck father.

Aiko giggled as well.

"Fuck!" She chortled. Kagome gasped, and she fixed her eyes upon her mate, glaring daggers at the hanyou. Gulping, he slowly started to back out of the room.

"InuYasha…" She said; her voice deadly low. "When did she learn that word?"

"I…um…well….you see….er….uh…." he stuttered. Kagome snarled.

"_What possessed you to swear when you know perfectly well that our daughters can hear you?_" She glowered.

"Feh!" InuYasha tried to regain his composure. He knew Kagome wouldn't forgive him for teaching the pups how to swear so young, but he couldn't help it. Inching backwards another couple of steps, he unintentionally cornered himself between a homicidal Kagome and the wall.

Then they cried.

Whirling around, Kagome saw Shippou rush in to try to shush the bawling pups, while giving her an apologetic look.

"Sorry Okaasan, I accidentally shut the front door a little too hard. It must have startled them." He explained, before noticing the look on Kagome's face. He sighed with a melodramatic air. "What did dad do now?" he asked, his voice sounding bored. Kagome turned to her mate, and gave him a "you're meat" look, before turning back to her son and taking a steadying breath.

"Your Father decided to swear in front of your little sisters." She said venomously.

"Again?"  
"Afraid so."  
"MAMA!" Mika and Aiko wailed, their tiny arms flailing about. Kagome's glower immediately turned into a smile as she walked over to where Shippou was pleading with the pups to hush. He handed them to her and slipped out into the kitchen to make a snack. Kagome held the two baby girls and gently rocking them, made soft crooning noises, mindful of her claws as they stroked soft skin. Once the twins were sound asleep, she set them into their crib tenderly, before walking out of the room, hissing InuYasha's demise as she went, her glare back in place.

----------------------------------------

Shippou yelped in pain as Mai caught hold of his tail. He was lying on the carpet in his true form, one that he had long since learned how to control thanks to Sesshoumaru. He was watching the pups as a favor to Kouga and Ayame, while they went out with his parents. Kagome was still mad at InuYasha for swearing in front of Aiko and Mika, so Ayame suggested they went out, Kouga and InuYasha, Ayame and Kagome. Kagome perked right up at the proposition, and decided to call Sango and Ayume to see if they wanted a break, which they did. When Ayame and Kouga showed up with the pups, Shippou was grateful to see that Rikka had tagged along as well, making his life a whole lot easier. Before the group of adults left though, Sesshoumaru turned up asking if Rin could join them, since he had an urgent meeting and the nanny was ill. Rin scowled and argued that she was old enough to look after herself, but her mood lightened when she saw Shippou (who had transformed back into his humanoid form), Rikka and the pups, causing her to push her surrogate father out the door, much to the other youkai's amusement.  
"You kids be good, our contact numbers are on the fridge." Kagome said, kissing her three pups on the forehead. Aiko and Mika squealed and latched onto her hair, causing their mother to chuckle before gently prying the abused tresses loose. Shippou looked confused.

"Kaasan, why isn't the Bouzo going with you?" He asked. InuYasha, Kouga and Sango chuckled at his use of InuYasha's old nickname for the monk.

"He's in the doghouse." Sango replied for the Miko, pausing to laugh at InuYasha's expression to the term. "No, actually he has paperwork to do anyways, so he volunteered to watch the kids." She laughed. The women the ushered the men out the door, laughing at InuYasha's scrutinized expression.

--------------------------------------------

Sorry guys, this is just a fill in chapter, the next one will be more with the babysitting. kk, I'm not gonna ask a high ransom of reviews, just five. 5 reviews, and I swear I'll get you a better chappie next times


	20. Sokushuu!

Disclaimer: I, under no circumstances, claim ownership towards any right to the Anime/Manga InuYasha. Not-so-Standard Disclaimer Apply.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi everybody. I have absolutely idea no what to write anymore. Can I get some inspiration, please?

I decided to change Arashi's name to Aiko. Sorry Fenikkusuken-san, but the name didn't fit the pup.

Anyways, writing about tiny pups is slightly boring to stretch across ten chapters, so that's why I'm rushing their development. They're about…six in this chapter. I know I'm probably going to get all kinds of inflamed reviews. I don't care. They're going to start School, and that's that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 20: "Sokushuu."

A now six-year-old Mika sighed dejectedly as her mother fretted over her and her sister. It was their first day of grade one, and Kagome wanted them to be perfect.

"Mom!" Aiko whined as her mother labored with her lustrous silver hair, flipping it around into a high ponytail.

"Honey, it's your first day, and I want you gust to look your best. Now hush and let me finish." Kagome chided gently. When she turned her attention to Mika, the pup yipped and ran to hide behind her father's pant leg. InuYasha stared down at the girl before pinning her mother with an accusing stare.

"Kagome, how long have you been 'pruning' our pups?" He asked with a smirk. Kagome winced and hung her head.

"About an hour…"

"Uh huh, and did you know that they'll be late for school if you don't take them within the next twenty minutes?" He continued, his smirk growing even larger. Kagome's eyes turned into saucers. Grabbing her kids, she hurriedly made sure all their garments were on; socks included, and rushed them into the kitchen. InuYasha could hear her scrambling around getting them ready to leave the house, and, casually walking out of their room and leaning on the wall, watched as she looked for their backpacks. Growling in frustration, Kagome finally found the bags, and, checking their contents as she went, grabbed her car keys and raced out the door, with the bemused twins in tow.

---------------------------------------

"Kikuchi Ami?"  
"Sokushuu."

"Fukushima Kisho?"

"Sokushuu."

"Saitama Sachiko?"  
"Sokushuu."

The attendance list went on for about another four minutes, before Mika and Aiko heard their names.

"Higurashi Aiko?"

"Sokushuu."  
"Higurashi Mika?"  
"Sokushuu."

The teacher looked up from the attendance list and peered at the two odd looking girls. One had silver hair and sapphire blue eyes, while the other had black hair and deep molten gold eyes. Both had the same defiant "I'm not gonna take no shit" looks. The strangest part about these children however, was that they both had a pair of what looked like dog-ears protruding from the tops of their heads. _Interesting_. The teacher thought as he leaned forward in his chair, placing his elbows upon the surface of his desk.

"I assume you two are related?"

"Hai, Tochigi-sensei." They replied in union, their oddly colored eyes flickering over to stare into his mundane ones. He shuddered. "I'd like to see you two after class." He said.

"Datte Tochigi-sensei!" Mika protested, drawing the gaze of the entire class on her. She glared at the teacher, her liquid gold eyes drawing a fear out of him that he never knew he had. _Wait a minute, why am I intimidated by a six-year-old girl?_ He looked to her sister, who pinned him with a glare of identical intensity, and was surprised to hear a low growl emitting from her, rivaling her sister's in volume. Shrinking back, in his chair, his voice came out a bit more high pitched than usual. "Sit down girls, and stop growling like a pair of dogs." He scolded, but his courage ran away on him when their glares darkened.

"Whatever you want to talk to us about after class can be discussed right here, right now." Aiko snarled.

"And if you have a problem with our kin, please feel free to take it up with our Father, or better yet, our Uncle." Mika finished, as though she read her sister's mind.

"Why-why would your Uncle be better?" Tochigi-sensei asked with a foreboding dread in the pit of his stomach. "And what do you mean by _kin_, exactly?" He queried.

"Our kin? We are Inu Youkai. Hanyous actually. As for our Uncle Sesshoumaru…"They trailed off… fear and respect quickly flashing across their faces. "Our Uncle Sesshoumaru is Taiyoukai of all dog demons, and Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. That is, until the political situations changed and youkai had to fade into the shadows."

_They speak so well. Their tongue is that regality. Probably taught to them by this 'Uncle Sesshoumaru'_

"All right, all right. I just wanted to question you about your appearances; however, you've cleared that up quite nicely. Is anyone else in this class youkai or hanyou? Please show by a raise of hands… Oh my…" The class consisted of about thirty students. Seventeen raised their hands. e looked at each one, and, judging by their appearance, wondered why he hadn't noticed sooner. "All right, I'll point to each one of you, and let you introduce yourselves, and a piece of your heritage…Let's start with Mika and Aiko…"  
"Alright. We are Inu Hanyous. Our Father is the mighty hanyou InuYasha, our mother, the kind miko Kagome. Shippou-oniisan is a full-blooded kitsune youkai. He was adopted. Our kin are as followed: Miroku and Sango Kaigan. Sango-obasan is a Taija-ya, Miroku-ojisan is a Houshi. Sesshoumaru Inutashio, a full-blooded inu youkai, owner of Tashio Kougyou. Ayame and Kouga Ookami, Prince and Princess of both the brown and white ookami tribes, Kouga-ojisan is Sesshoumaru-hakufu's accountant, while Ayame-obasan is Sesshoumaru-hakufu's Financial Advisor. Rin-itoko is Sesshoumaru-hakufu's surrogate daughter, while Rikka-itoko is Ayame-obasan and Kouga-ojisan's surrogate daughter. They also have twins, born on the same day we were. Mai and Ren. They're in this class. Tamo, Kima and Seki are older than we are. Their parents are Sango-obasan and Miroku-ojisan. We're done." She finished, sitting down, relishing the stunned expressions on their classmates' expressions.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heh, that would SO be something I would do. Anyways, YAY! CHAPTER 20! WOO HOO!

Ok, I'm done now.

T.T.F.N.

Ta, Ta For Now!


	21. Lunch Time!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other related characters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAPPY NEW YEAR! dances around wearing a party hat and spinning/blowing into various noisemakers WOO HOO!

Alright, last chapter that has to do with Elementary School. Next one, we'll be back to normal.

As usual, I hope you like it.

Ciao,

Leiko-chan

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 21: Lunch Time!

Soon it was time for lunch. One by one, the students filed out of their classes, only to run to get their food. Mika, Aiko, Ren and Mai all met under a particularly leafy sakura tree near the entrance.

"Oh my god, if Sesshoumaru-hakufu ever found out that half of our teachers were against youkai, and that they were favoring the thirteen students that were human, he'd probably sue them." Mai stated disdainfully. When everyone looked at her oddly, she continued. "Discrimination against Youkai is illegal. Same with discrimination against women." she shrugged. "Miroku-ojisan told me."

Aiko snorted. "Yeah, like he's one to talk. Haven't you heard the stories of when they were fighting Naraku? He was practically a womanizer!" She laughed. Everyone else joined in, until the wind shifted and they caught the scents of four human boys that were in their class. Smirking at each other, they were all happy to note a whiff of fear mingled with the scent of testosterone.

"Hey, what d'you think you're doing under our tree, ya mangy youkai?" The one called Ryo asked. The girls' smirk intensified, giving Ryo a good look at their fangs. He gulped.

"_Yours_? Oh my, we didn't know this was your tree, did we girls?" Mika gasped. "May we see the contract?" The others suppressed snickers at her more than obvious sarcasm.

"Contract?" Ryo stuttered. "What contract?"

"Certainly, the contract that says the School as well as the Government gave you permission to claim ownership to this small piece of property under which we are currently situated. If you could present said contract, then we would be more than happy to relocate ourselves. Otherwise, we will continue to sit underneath this beautiful deciduous plant, and enjoy this lovely weather. Good day." She finished, casually turning to face her sister and cousins as though they had been in a business meeting that had ended, and was now discussing the highlights with her executives. Ryo's blood boiled. Pulling his arm back, he threw a punch at the back of Mika's head. He was shocked to find that she had caught it in her clawed hand. Turning to face him, she growled menacingly. Aiko, Mai and Ren started to growl with her. Ryo's companions backed up.

"It's illegal to discriminate a youkai, and a woman. I'd beat it if I were you, before I called the cops. Youkai cops don't have an age restriction when it comes to their prisons." She snarled, her eyes bleeding red. Ryo screamed. Wrenching his arm out of her grasp, he took off, running as though the hounds of hell were at his heels. _He_ probably thought they were.

-------------------------------------------

"That's Mika and Aiko Higurashi. I heard that they beat up Ryo Kichiaro during lunch today."

"How'd they do that?"

Mika rolled her eyes and Aiko shook her head, in a manner clearly stating that the people whispering as they passed them in the halls were beyond hope.

"Well, Kai Suzuki said that they're youkai."

"Really? Isn't it illegal to have youkai in the same school as normal people?"

"They make it sound like we have a disease." Aiko said loudly to Mika. Mai and Ren sniggered.

"I know, it's as though they think they're superior." Mika replied equally as loud.

"Gods, where have they been all their lives?"

"We're as normal to modern day Tokyo as they are."

"Doesn't anyone know that big corporations today are usually run by either a youkai or hanyou?"

"No, there's still a lot of inochi who run companies, just not as many as before."  
"Then we're their equals?"

"Oh, hardly. Who'd want to be the equal of a _human_? They're so _weak._" Ren scoffed, flipping her hair in a superior manner. Mai giggled.

"Not all humans, what about Miroku-ojisan and Sango-obasan? They're certainly not weak." She pointed out.

"But they'll die sooner or later. Preferably later, they're fun to hang around with." Ren giggled. "It's fun to watch Sango-obasan hit Miroku-ojisan over the head with Hiraikotsu. You think he'd have a concussion by now, you guys have seen it; it's massive!"

"Um, excuse me?" An unfamiliar voice was heard from behind Ren. Whirling around, the three demonesses came face to face with an anxious looking boy about their age. He had black hair that was lightly streaked with an almost burnt orange color, and his eyes were orange mixed with gold and a hint of green, much like that of a tiger's. He had stripped cat ears, and a long stripped tail was wrapped protectively around his waist. Each cheek was streaked with red slash-like markings, and his forehead bore an odd marking, not like anything any of the she-demons had ever seen before. :Think the "Village Hidden in the Leaves" symbol from "Naruto" no, this isn't a crossover: "I was wondering, you two aren't related to InuYasha, are you?" He asked, pointing to Aiko and Mika. They nodded. The tora youkai's eyes widened and he bowed deeply. "I can not thank your father enough for defeating Naraku." He said solemnly. Taking something out of his pocket, he walked over to Aiko and Mika and put a lily in each twins' hair. Both were tiger lilies. Blushing Aiko found her voice.

"Uh, thanks. What's your name?"

"Junsei. Junsei Mouko."  
"Thank you very much Mouko-san"  
"Junsei, please. The honors all mine. See you later?" He asked as the bell to go home sounded.

"A-all right. bye Junsei-kun…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aright, there's another chapter for you! I really hope you liked it. I'll try to get the next one out soon, but I can't make any promises.

Until then!  
Bai,

Leiko-chan


	22. Time warp to the near future

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, nor will I ever be as artistically talented. In other words, I own none of the original InuYasha cast.

However, Aiko, Mika, Mai, Ren, Rikka, Junsei, Seki, Kima and Tamo belong to me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All right, this is how It's going to work. I am going to write up until chapter 30, in which our four demonesses will complete grade school, and get ready to go to Junior High, which will be the sequel. I haven't decided on a name yet, but I know the basic direction it's going to head in.

Besides, I don't like writing about little kids, they don't do anything nearly as interesting as pre-teens or teenagers. I'm sure I'll change my mind when I have one of my own, but for now, I think older kids are more interesting. So I'm going to whiz those five (Including Junsei :smiles:) through elementary until grade seven over the next few chapters. Heh, a lot can happen in a school year…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 22: Time warp to the near future

Aiko sighed contentedly as she snuggled further into her pillow. The feeling of her satin pyjamas against her skin was wonderful, and the warmth of her duvet blanket was heaven. Now twelve years of age, and entering her seventh year of school, she was beginning to understand why her brother Shippou wouldn't get out of bed until one, unless Rikka persuaded him. Lulling herself back into the blissful realm of sleep, she groaned as Mika bounded into her room her scent carrying whiffs of panic.  
"Aiko, Aiko, get up! Momma's sick, and I don't know how to help her! She throwing up, and she's white, and she won't take the food I'm offering her! What do I do!"

"Go talk to Papa about the signs of pregnancy and get back to me." Aiko mumbled, turning onto her side sleepily. She always listened to her sister, cousins, brother and friends when they needed to tell her something important, when they needed help figuring something out, or when they just needed to talk to release tension, or come to a conclusion themselves. Aiko figured that was the Miko in her, however small. When Kagome changed into a Hanyou, her Miko powers merely were suppressed. She could still use them, and had threatened to purify InuYasha on many occasions. Kagome was a Miko-Hanyou, a very rare species usually created by birthing a child that is half Miko half demon, or mating a Miko, as Aiko's father had done.

Mika was halfway down the hall before she realized what her sister said. Her eyes bugging, she raced towards InuYasha, shouting incoherent sentences all the way. When she reached her father, it took him a few minutes to calm her down before he could understand what his obviously frantic pup was saying.

"Momma… bathroom… white… throwing up… Aiko… said… pregnant…" She managed between gasps of air. InuYasha carefully picked her up before heading to the bathroom, his quickened steps showing his concern for his mate.

Setting Mika down on the counter, InuYasha leaned over and pulled his mate's hair away from her face, and growling softly, as though to calm her. Slowly, Kagome lifted her head from the toilet, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand as she went. Standing up, she smiled appreciatively at her mate, before walking over to a sniffling Mika and hugging her reassuringly.

"It's all right koishii, I'm better now. I just get a little sick when I'm pregnant, that's all." Kagome said soothingly, growling softly. Mika relaxed against her mother, and her sniffles subsided. "Are you going to be ok now?" Kagome asked, peering into her daughter's eyes. Mika nodded and Kagome ruffled her bangs affectionately.  
"Go get your sister and brother out of bed, pup. It's nearly 2:00pm." InuYasha growled commandingly, leaving no room for objection. Mika nodded again, and walked out of the bathroom. A few seconds later, you could hear Mika telling Aiko to get up, and that Kagome was pregnant. Then you could hear Aiko yelling something, and throwing a pillow at the door. InuYasha chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist.

"So you're pregnant again, huh?" he said, rubbing soothing circles on Kagome's stomach. Kagome nodded, placing her hands instinctively over her womb, as though she was trying to feel the baby growing inside her.

"I just hope it isn't triplets this time." She joked. InuYasha smiled and nuzzled her mating mark, sending shivers up and down her spine when he kissed it.

"I love you." He said, his voice muffled slightly by her hair. Kagome sighed.

"I love you too, but we have to go shopping. Mika and Aiko still need school supplies."

"Do we have to do that now?" InuYasha whined, licking her mark in a suggestive manner. Kagome moaned, a shiver coursing through every inch of her body. InuYasha started to butterfly kiss her throat, to her jaw line, then back down her throat to her collarbone, nipping gently with his fangs as he went. This produced another moan from his mate.

Struggling to get a hold of herself, Kagome gently pushed InuYasha away, much to his displeasure.

"We need to go shopping InuYasha. Later, I promise." She said, walking out of the room, and adding a little more swing to her hips. InuYasha groaned as he shrugged off his clothing. Turning on the shower, he stepped in and proceeded to douse himself with frigid water.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's another chapter done. Wow, eight more to go before this entire _story_ is done. I'm so proud of myself. Read and Review, please, and I'll try to post Chapter 23 as soon as possible.


	23. Predicaments

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of InuYasha. He, as well as all other original related characters belongs to Takahashi Rumiko-san. However, their children belong to me. re-reads sentence Ok, that sounded wrong on so many different levels…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, Hi again, I need a favour from you guys, but that will be at the end of the chapter.

This chapter is going to be dedicated completely to Shippou and his love triangle between Rin and Rikka. Since he has awakened his true form, he can now have mental conversations with it. Putting this note here so people don't think the poor kit has gone insane. Yes, I know that according to my previous chapter, it's been awhile, but look how long the Kouga, Kagome, InuYasha, Kikyou, Naraku, Houjo (but barely) hexagon was there? At least in Shippou's case it's only a triangle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 23: Predicaments 

Shippou ambled down the stairs sleepily, mumbling grouchily about inu hanyou little sisters and their tactics of waking him up. Walking into the kitchen, he drowsily grabbed a coffee mug and proceeded to pour himself a cup of the steaming liquid. Grabbing a breakfast muffin on his way to the table, he glanced at the wall clock, two thirty. Shippou was almost at the table when his eyes widened in horror as the doorbell rang and Rikka's enthralling scent filled his nose. Breaking into a run, he sped up the stairs into his bedroom, and hurriedly began to dress himself.

Shit! I can't believe I forgot that Rikka was coming over today. Smooth Shippou, would you have said to her if she came in while I was changing? That you're a lazy ass who doesn't wake up until 2:00pm!

_It could be worse…_

Yeah, how?

_She could have walked in on you sleeping… or showering. You know Mother lets her in and leaves her to her own devices. She would have sniffed you out._

Blushing furiously at his own thoughts, Shippou tugged on some jeans and zipped them up just as the door opened and Rikka stepped into his room. Grinning, she walked over and sat on his bed.

"Do you ever clean your room?" She asked, throwing a sock neatly into the hamper by the door. Shippou shrugged and sat down beside her.

"Why bother? Besides, I like it."

"Whatever, so what are we gonna do today?" She shifted so that she was sitting cross-legged. A fresh wave of her scent hit his nose, and Shippou shuddered at the effect it caused. Inhaling again, he was surprised to notice a slight change it in.

What's that? Oh Kami, she's in heat!

_Mmm, smells delicious. I wonder if she tastes as good as she smells…_

Hentai, what am I going to do? I can't mate her yet, Mother and Father will have a fit. They'll know too, so I can't do it secretively.

_Ask them. _

But what about Rin?

_What about her? She's Sesshoumaru's pup, and technically your cousin. You can't mate with her anyways Sesshoumaru would murder you. Besides, I already chose Rikka a long time ago. You just have to except it._

I have, and I know I can restrain myself, but I'm not sure that I can restrain _you._

_That hurt. _

Well it's true. Now, you behave or I'll get Mother to purify you out of me.

_gulps I'll behave._

Good youkai.

----------------------------------------------------

After Rikka went home for the night, Shippou rounded up his parents, and after making sure Aiko and Mika were asleep, sat them down in the living room.  
"What's up runt?" InuYasha questioned, eyeing his son expectantly.

"Well, um… I…"  
"Spit it out!"

"I've chosen a mate." He blurted, the color rising to his cheeks, turning his face the color of InuYasha haori. Dead silence met his ears. Suddenly Kagome squealed and launched herself at her surrogate son, hugging him tightly.

"It's Rikka, isn't it?" She said, releasing him from the hug and staring at him. When he nodded, she squealed again. "That's wonderful Shippou! Have you told her yet?"

"No, I just realized it today. My youkai informed me that he had already chosen her. She is my life mate. I plan to ask her tomorrow." He grinned.

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" Kagome bubbled. Shippou made eye contact with his father, and mouthed '_pregnant?_' InuYasha nodded, and then chuckled as Shippou mouthed '_help'_. Pulling his still bubbly mate, InuYasha glanced at the clock.

"I have to go; I told Kouga and Miroku I'd meet them at 7:00pm. See you two later." He commented, kissing Kagome on the cheek and growling at her to calm her down, and walked out the front door.

----------------------------------------------------

"Um, Rikka? I have something very important to ask you." Shippou said quietly as they were walking through the park. Rikka looked at him expectantly, silently asking him to continue.

"I've know there was something special about you ever since I saved you from those boys when we were kids. I've always felt this way about you, and, well, um…." Shippou trailed off, looking a little lost and a little on edge. He was trying to get himself to calm down, and his youkai wasn't helping by berating him about stupid human-taught emotions and etiquette. Rikka looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue, but all the while, subtly egging him on. Taking a deep breath, Shippou gathered his scattered mind, and continued.

"I've been thinking about it a lot lately, and I've come to a conclusion, which my youkai agrees with as well. What I mean to say, is: Will you be my life mate?" He asked quickly, half hoping that she didn't hear him. Rikka stared blankly at him for a moment, before breaking out in an earth-shattering smile that nearly had Shippou pounce on her then and there.

"Yes, Shippou-kun, I'll be your mate, on one condition."  
"Hn?" Shippou was taken aback by this add-in.  
"No pups until we're out of school." She said, not bothering to hide her amusement. Shippou laughed nervously, inside, his youkai sighing with relief.

Tentatively, Shippou scooted closer to Rikka, glancing at her lips, then down to the floor. Finally gathering enough bravado, Shippou leaned over, and placed his lips gently over hers. Rikka was mildly surprised at first, but was soon kissing him back. Somehow, she managed to clamber into his lap without breaking to kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Encircling her waist, Shippou pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. When they finally broke away, Rikka laid her head in the crook between his shoulder and neck, and Shippou laid his head on hers.

"I love you Rikka." He murmured. She smiled softly and snuggled closer.

"I love you too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank Kami-sama; I've wanted to pair those two off for ages. Sorry to those of you who wanted him to go with Rin, but you have to look at the logic. Sesshoumaru is InuYasha's brother. InuYasha is Shippou's surrogate son, and Sesshoumaru is Rin's surrogate father. This technically makes Rin and Shippou first cousins. To pair them off would just be wrong. Besides, Shippou's youkai is right, Sesshoumaru would kill him. He's much too protective of Rin.


	24. Koumajutsu

Disclaimer: I maintain no ownership towards InuYasha. He along with all other related characters to the original anime and Manga belong to Takahashi Rumiko-san.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not much of a pre-note here, but I'd just like to say sorry for the horrendous wait. This is why I'm posting 22 – 24 in a row, kind of like a peace offering. I accidentally screwed up and got Shinmiri deleted something about unedited work. So now, I can't update until the 26th. I am not going to get Naresome deleted, and if it does, well, I be pissed, let's just say that much.

By the way, I'm going to skip a couple of weeks forward, so Shippou is already mated to Rikka.

**BTW, to 'flame' and arrow in this case is to charge it with miko energy**.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 23: Koumajutsu

Shippou grinned and dodged as Aiko and Mika sent identical waves of miko energy at him through their palms. Sending an illusion of a dragon at them, he laughed when the screamed and threw up a barrier, sending arrows flying at the ghostly image. Shippou was helping Kagome train their miko powers, because all she could do was watch from the sidelines and shout out pointers.

"Kitsune-bi!" Shippou yelled as the blue flame flew towards the barrier, then bouncing right off again. Smirking, Mika sent another flamed arrow towards her brother, its tip tinged pinkish-purple. Yelling out Shippou barely managed to dodge it. He knew that being Kagome's daughters, Aiko and Mika had enough miko energy to purify him into next Tuesday. Throwing his hand up and a "stop" signal, Shippou went into a more casual stance, while Aiko and Mika dropped the barrier and extinguished their arrows.

"Ok you two, good work, but now it's time for a bit of hand-to-hand combat. Go get your weapons." He ordered, pointing to the cabinet that held various arsenals, most of them swords, bows, halberds sais and kusarigamas. Aiko re-stocked her arrows, while Mika pulled out her sword, Hyoujin. It was her 10th birthday gift from her father and Totosai, the legendary sword smith. Aiko preferred the bow and arrows, so she got Kaigan, a beautiful bow made from polished cherry wood and the hair of a dragon youkai. Shippou walked over to the cabinet and retrieved a sword while Aiko and Mika were getting ready and making sure their weaponry was in working order. Swinging his sword a couple times, Shippou nodded and stuck it back into its sheath, then strapped it to his waist.

"All right you sissies, let's se if you can get a hit in on me!" He teased, lowering himself into a defensive stance.

----------------------------------------------------------

Rikka ambled out into the backyard, and stood next to Kagome.

"Is anyone here?" She asked politely. Kagome shook her head and smiled up at her daughter-in-law.

"You don't have to be so formal, Rikka. You're family now." Rikka blushed. Kagome laughed and turned back to the field. Blurs of black, silver and orange could be seen whizzing around, along with the occasional glint off the swords, flaring of miko energy, or battle cry. Suddenly, Mika jumped up, and, raising her sword above her head and growling a warning to Aiko, shouted "KOUMAJUTSU!" A wave of electric blue energy exploded out of the blade, and taking on the form of a ghastly dog demon, charged towards Shippou. Suddenly, the kaze no kizu attack went in the path of the dog and successfully extinguished it with a howl of agony.

"MIKA!" InuYasha shouted, his shoulders squared, his ears pricked forward, his fangs bared in an obviously superior posture. Flattening her ears against her raven hair submissively, she averted her eyes and cowered slightly as her father approached her.

"What have I told you about releasing Koumajutsu while in this era? You could damage something, or somebody, and then we'll have to explain to the human police why we have unregistered swords in our possession." He growled.

"Sumi-masen Chichi, it will not happen again." She replied, her head bowed, tears forming in her molten eyes. She hated disappointing her father, especially when it came to her swordplay. Smelling her tears, Shippou walked over and kneeled down, giving his baby sister a hug.

"Mika, Father isn't saying you should never use Koumajutsu again, he's just saying you shouldn't release it on this side of the well. It's too crowded here, and besides, what if Mika or Mama got hurt? You would never forgive yourself. Don't give me that look, you wouldn't and you know it. I'll take you to practice it on some low level demons in Sengoku Jidai soon, maybe next weekend, okay?"

"Okay." Mika sniffled, shoving Hyoujin back into its sheath. Walking over to the cabinet, she took out some polish and a cloth, and dragged herself to her room, shut the door and blindly started to polish her sword.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope this isn't too short for you. I don't know why I added this training chapter, but I did.  
I'm trying to make it to 300 reviews, so can you guys give me a hand? (Stop clapping) I'd really appreciate it.


	25. Budding Love

I'm not even going to write a disclaimer anymore. If you people don't know that I don't own InuYasha, y'all are idiots.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aright, I'm running out of ideas, which isn't necessarily a good thing. I still have five chapters to go, after all. However, since I'm good at writing romantic occurrences, I'm going to put one in this chapter. Hope you like it. See you at the bottom of the page!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 25: Budding love 

Aiko walked through the gardens, her hands buried comfortably in her grey sweater's pockets. Her inherited silver hair was drawn up in a high ponytail, resembling the style her Sango-obasan wears. Looking up at a particular apple tree, she stared at its slim branches as the wind whipped through them, wondering and the strength the newly formed buds had to hold on. Scuffing her shoes along the dirt pathway, she averted her eyes from the young tree, and directed them instead to the road in front of her. Her uncle's palace really was something to be in awe of. It was like one they studied about in social studies class, only a lot better looking than the replica they toured on a field trip. The flooring was cherry-wood lathered in a glossy finish, and each room was decorated to a single subject, as were each of their walk-in lavatories. Her temporary bedroom was designed in a modern American-Japanese theme, it's walls painted a gentle autumn pink, a sakura tree in full bloom beautifully painted onto one wall, it's petals flying off the flower across it, as though there was a gentle wind. Towards the bottom of the wall, there was green, painted in the likeness of gently swaying long grass, fresh and new from a rejuvenating slumber throughout the winter season. It was painted so that it seemed that there were various depths, so that it was like looking out into the lush meadow. Above a few 'treetops', painted in pastels to make it seem distant and shrouded in mist, was a mountain, coloured in light blues and grays, it's simple presence the finishing touch to this masterpiece.

Off to the side standing before an opposite wall, was a stained cherry wood dresser, its handles gleaming golden in the daylight. The white lace curtains flutter delicately in the cool spring breeze, allowing the sun's rays to penetrate the room, lighting it up with a natural glow. The bed itself was a soft, plush-like mattress atop a firmer box spring made of hay and wood, surrounded with silken sheets, light pink to match the sakura petals, and a downy goose-demon feather comforter. She loved it, and Sesshoumaru-hakufu made sure she slept in it during every one of her visits. Her sister, Mika, slept in her own room across the hall, but she never let Aiko in it, for reasons Aiko didn't really want to understand.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Hopping out of the well, Aiko stretched and stayed there for a moment, letting her senses once again adjust to the time warp. Hopping out of the well house, she ran to her parents' house, managing to clear the some odd hundred steps up to the shrine, in one leap. _I'm getting good at that_ she mentally laughed while slowing to a jog before rounding the corner. Liberating her hair from the confining ponytail she had it in, she laughed again when she spotted her house, her brother and sister arguing on the driveway.

"Aiko!" A familiar voice hailed from behind her. Whirling around, she grinned and retraced her steps to hug Junsei. She didn't notice his blush, nor did she see him taking in her appearance with a look of longing. But Shippou and Mika did. Smirking, the two walked into the house, Shippou kissing Rikka once they got to the doorway.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"So where have you been young hanyou? I haven't seen you around for two weeks!" Junsei asked, feigning an angered look. Aiko laughed and explained that she was visiting her uncle. "Which one?"

"Sesshoumaru-hakufu. You have to see his pal- oops, I mean place sometime. The garden is absolutely gorgeous." She smiled "and so is my room." she added as an afterthought. Junsei cocked his head to the side.

"Your room?" He blinked. Aiko laughed again.

"Well, yeah. There's a room I always stay in when I'm at his place, and I call it my room."  
"Oh."

"C'mon in, Okaasan made brownies. I can smell em'" Aiko grinned, leading the way to her house, ears twitching randomly. Junsei smiled and followed her, his tail swishing around, making sure never to touch the ground.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Walking along the river, Aiko and Junsei walked slowly, hand in hand, comfortable with the silence, and each other's presence. Looking over into his tiger-like eyes, she smiled and leaned into his shoulder, her smile widening when he kissed her hair. Picking a spot, they sat down, her sitting in his lap, and his arms around her waist. She was wearing a tube top with a sweater over top of that, denim Capri pants and some leather sandals adorning her feet. Shedding her sweater, she shivered slightly as he kissed her bare shoulder, a deep purr rumbling from his throat…_

Eyes fluttering open, Aiko lay in bed, her face flushed from the dream from which she had awoken. _What was that all about?_ She asked herself shakily, sitting up and rubbing her eyes with her knuckles. _I don't like him like that… do I?_

---------------------------------------------------------------

BWAHAHA! I leave you at that poorly ended cliff-hanger. kukuku, I feel so malicious. Don't hate me. I needed to get something there between those two before I ended the fic, otherwise I would have nothing to start the sequel on. I figured out the title. It'll be called _Seduce my Mind, Find my Soul_ I took that from the quote "Seduce my mind, and you can have my body. Find my soul, and I'm yours forever." I adore that quote, and plan on using it to its full potential.

See ya!


	26. Welcome to life Kiyoshi and Kanaye!

Hiya! I just finished reading the revised version of Transformations, and am thoroughly confused, due to their mass amounts of pups, grand-pups, great-grand-pups, cousins, second cousins, third cousin 100 times removed cousins and so on. It's a superb fic however, and if you want to read it, (all 63 chapters of it) check out my c2. It's on there. My c2 is called "My Romance." However, I also feel mysteriously giddy, so I decided to write another chapter.

Up to this point, I completely forgot that Kagome was pregnant, so this chapter will be a make-up chapter for the pups. Whoops, did I say that?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 26: Welcome to life, Kiyoshi and Kanaye!

Growling in annoyance, Kagome glared at her mate, who was currently flitting about her delivery bed like an annoying fly.

"Can't you do anything else besides annoy me?" She snarled. InuYasha shrugged but stopped moving.

"You know I can't stand seeing you in pain."

"Then go into the waiting room!"

"Don't want the doctors to blow an ass-gasket in case I destroy the hospital trying to get to you while you're in labour." ((LH: Thanks to two ppl here. One for the ass-gasket thing, originally done by **Fenikkusuken**, and the way I am writing this Authors' Note by

**Dragon's Lover1**)) Kagome growled again, turning her glare to the door, from which Shippou just entered. One look at his surrogate mother had him bee lining towards InuYasha, and firmly manoeuvring him out the door. Calling her thanks after him, Kagome concentrated on her contractions, which seemed to be content with being about three minutes apart. Gritting her teeth as another one hit, she wondered where in the seven hells the doctor was, and why there weren't any nurses on shift today. ((LH: Yeah, I know, unlikely, but bare with me here people)) She noticed Sango enter, quickly followed by Ayame, Rikka and Rin. _At least I brought my own. _She thought distractedly.

"InuYasha's having a fit, I feel sorry for the receptionist. She looks terrified." Sango mused, pulling on some surgical gloves and taking a seat between Kagome's legs.

The door opened again, and a woman in her late thirties entered ((LH: I have a problem with male doctors doing stuff like that)), her lab coat swishing as she shut the door, her expression thoroughly flustered.

"Is the young man with dog ears your husband Ms. Higurashi?" She asked in a professional, clipped tone. Kagome nodded.

"One of your acquaintances with a wolf tail had to knock him unconscious. I hope this doesn't affect.

"Either Kouga had to or I would have." Kagome said airily. The doctor blinked and then looked around at the other four women in the room.

"Who are they, and why are they in my delivery room?"

"That is of no importance to you. They are all family, and are here to be your nurses, seeing as how you seem to be lacking in that department." Kagome continued smoothly. Ayame smirked for a minute.

"You're an ookami." She said, causing the doctor to whirl around and face her. "You're from the tribe that used to rule the eastern lands, the Shiruba-ookami tribe." ((LH: Ok, made that one up. They don't have silver wolf in the dictionary.)) The doctor gulped. Taking off a silver ring with a blue sapphire in the center, she transformed before their eyes, her hair turning a shade or two darker than InuYasha or Sesshoumaru's, and her eyes became sapphire blue, instead of the blue-gray they were previously. ((LH: Her previous appearance: Platinum blonde hair, blue gray eyes Current appearance: Silver hair, sapphire eyes)) a long tail protruded from the slit in the rear of her lab coat, which then wrapped protectively around her waist.

"What's your name?" Ayame asked gently.

"Dr. Noriko Takashima of the Shiruba-ookami tribe." She stated, the authority clearly heard in her voice. Ayame's smirk only widened. Kagome gritted her teeth again as another contraction hit.

"Ayame Sazuna, ((LH: Making this one up ppl.)) Princess of the Mashiro-ookami tribe, mate of Kouga, Prince of the Chairo-ookami tribe." ((LH: Mashiro means pure white and Chairo means light brown)) Dr. Takashima's eyes widened and she quickly bowed before Ayame.

"CAN WE CUT THE FORMALITIES!" Kagome yelled, snapping the doctor out of her stupor. Springing into action, she checked the monitors and Kagome then wrote on her clipboard, muttering as she wrote.

"Dilation at 10, contractions every three minutes, heart rate normal…" Kagome screamed again, causing her to look up. Scratching something out, she re wrote, "Contractions every _two_ minutes…"

-------------------------------------------------

Panting, Kagome pushed one last time, allowing the second pup entrance into the world. Screaming at the top of their lungs, the two boys were immediately cleaned and placed into their mother's arms, while Sango cut the umbilical cord. ((LH: cords?)) One pup had black hair with silver streaks, his silver doggy ears melding into his hair so well Kagome had to look for them before. Since he was awake, Kagome could see that his eyes were gold. His twin didn't have streaks, but rather, silver, with his dog-ears an adorable shade of gray. ((LH: You know, you mix black and white and you get gray? same idea)) Suprisingly, both had long, silver tails, their tips a deep black. ((Think Kouga's tail, except silver and black)

InuYasha entered soon after, grabbing a chair and sitting by the bed. Kagome turned and smiled at him, then gave him one of the pups. The pup she was still holding stopped crying and had gone to sleep.

"I know what to call them." She said softly, as to not to wake the infant in her arms. InuYasha looked up from trying to calm the other babe. Smiling again, Kagome said "Kiyoshi and Kanaye" she said, indicating which was which by looking at them when she said their names. Kanaye stopped crying and peered up at his mother, his golden eyes curious.

"Mama?"

Gasping, Kagome stared at her new son. Looking up at InuYasha, she mouthed a _How did he do that?_

"For some reason, dog-demons with tails have a higher IQ and are quicker to pick things up than those who don't" Dr. Takashima answered for him. InuYasha nodded, though he glared at the good doctor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Can't think of any more to write. sweat drop My brain's on meltdown. I'll update quickly, if I get AT LEAST 10 reviews, to make up for the lack of them for the last chapter.


	27. Questions Unanswered

Hi again! Wow, chapter 27, didn't think I would get this far. I know this is nothing compared to a few of the authors out there, but this is a personal high for me. I'm proud of myself.

Anyways, this is set a couple weeks after Kanaye and Kiyoshi are born, but the entire chapter is focused on Aiko.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 27: Questions unanswered

Aiko laughed again as Junsei hefted her up onto his shoulders and threw her into the pool. Swimming up to the side, she waited until he leaned over before shooting out of the water and pulling him in with her. Darting away underwater, Aiko reached the other side, and came up for air. Junsei stopped swimming towards her and watched her as she pushed herself onto the edge of the pool.

Her wet body gleamed in the sunlight and seemed to have an ethereal glow about her at all times, probably due to her Miko blood. As the water trailed down her toned stomach, Junsei gulped and ducked underwater again in an attempt to hide his blush. Swimming over to the edge that she was on and pulling himself up, he didn't notice Aiko staring at him, so very much like he had been staring at her only moments before.

Grabbing a bag of chips and two cans of soda off the lawn chairs, Aiko walked back over to Junsei and tossed him the drink, sitting down in the process.

"Junsei?" She asked, opening the chips. When she got a grunt, she continued, "How do you know if you're in love?" She turned to look at him when he made a choking sound, followed by a splash, which meant he had fallen in the pool. Laughing, Aiko pulled him back up, and looked at him expectantly. He stared back for a minute, before sighing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's really hard to explain, many scholars can't even explain that. Uh…. I guess it's when you get a weird feeling in your heart, and you can stare into each other's eyes without blinking or breaking eye contact. You can't wait to see the other person again, or hear their voice, and when you do, you melt. You have a hard time saying goodbye and you never run out of things to say to each other, and you say the same thing at the same time. When you're with them, it just feels right, and when they're not with you, you can't stop thinking about them." He finished, and then looked up at her to see if she understood. She looked puzzled about something, but looked at him, her eyes bright. Nodding, she moved to go back into the pool, but stopped when his hand went around her wrist. Looking back at him, she stilled, and looked deep into his eyes. Moving together, they finally met, their lips crushing one another's as the true form of their emotions revealed themselves, their longing taking hold of their minds. Nipping gently at her lower lip, Junsei cautiously entered her mouth when it allowed him access. Tapping her tongue, a battle for dominance ensued. Realizing that they were evenly matched, they were happy to explore each other's mouths, gently probing every crevice. Aiko's arms somehow wrapped around his neck and Junsei's around her waist, lying on her hips. When they finally broke for air, Junsei twisted her around so she was sitting in his lap. Aiko gasped when Junsei laid his head down on her shoulder, so his nose was in her hair.

"You smell so good…" He murmured, causing her to blush. She leaned back into his chest, and sighing again, shut her eyes in contentment.

"I love you." She whispered softly. Feeling him stiffen against her back, she tensed, but when she felt him relax and lean towards her ear, she felt like she was going to break.

"I love you too." He whispered back, his voice just as low, causing her to shudder from the feeling of his breath against her ear. "And I have a question for you." He continued. Aiko squirmed out of his grasp and sat in front of him, looking at him questioningly. He cleared his throat.

"We've know each other since we were pups, and I've had this feeling for sometime. I think my Youkai was trying to tell me it chose you. So now, I ask you this: Will you be my mate?" he asked, eyes sincere. However, he gasped when Aiko tackled him in a hug, sending them both into the pool. When they resurfaced, Aiko hugged him like no tomorrow, and then kissed him full on the lips, breaking quickly and nodding vigorously.

"Yes! Yes, I'll be your mate."

"NO! NO, YOU WILL NOT! AIKO, GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!" Came the infuriated bellow that emitted from her father. Sighing, Aiko pulled herself up out of the water, and then helped Junsei up. When they were both on land and dry, Junsei wrapped his arms protectively around Aiko, who leaned into him for support. InuYasha say this display, and his fatherly protectiveness flared out of control.

"Aiko, come here, _now_." He ordered, pointing in front of him to emphasize his point. Aiko shook her head.

"No, Papa."

"Aiko, I said NOW."  
"And I said NO Papa."

"Aiko, so help me God, if you do not --"

"Sit Boy." The angelic voice of Aiko's mother drifted down from the doorway, causing her father to become reunited with his old friend, Mr. Ground. Walking onto the patio, she stared down at her mate, a disappointed frown cloaking her features. "InuYasha, calm down."

"How the hell can I calm down, when my daughter just said yes to being mated?"

"She doesn't have to right away, InuYasha." Kagome pointed out, noticing how Junsei held her daughter. "She can be claimed, and then actually mate him when she's older. You know that." She frowned. "And anyways, she's fifteen now. She's the same age I was when I met _you, _remember?"

"But this is different!" InuYasha objected.  
"How so? I don't really see a difference, except about 500 years."

"But…But…"  
"Oh InuYasha, admit it, she's not a pup anymore."  
"But you were eighteen when I mated you…"  
"Because we were too dense and stubborn to figure out that we loved each other."

"But still, Kagome-"

"True love cannot be found where it truly does not exist, nor can it be hidden where it truly does." Kagome quoted, her eyes giving InuYasha a look, as though to say, "don't push it."

"Feh!"  
"Now Junsei, I know you as though you were my own son, but we still need to test you before you can claim Aiko, agreed?"

"Hai, Kagome-sama, I agree, and I am ready to show my worth." Junsei bowed. Kagome smiled.

"Alright, InuYasha, test him, but don't use Tetsusaiga. I _mean_ it InuYasha. No sword."

"Fine. C'mon Junsei, we're going to Sengoku Jidai, more space, less publicity. Let's go." InuYasha turned on his heel and started towards the well house, Kagome right behind him. Junsei turned to Aiko and kissed her reassuringly, then ran off to catch up with her father.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HA! Finally. Now my other fic can come into play. Battle scene next chapter; or at least, I'll try.

The symptoms of love can be viewed with less confusion at

http/ 


	28. I Will Fight for Her

All right, I'm a bit rusty when it comes to fight scenes, and even when I'm not they're rather poor, definitely not my forte. Anyways, hope y'all like it anyways, because it's rare to see me write fight scenes. Prefer the romancing and wooing of young love. ((ahem)) anyways, getting down to business…

**Junsei's attacks **((note: these are completely made up))

**Tsume Kasen – An attack shot out through his claws. Appears as six flaming arrows that are shot at the opponent. **

**Shoukyaku – An attack that surrounds Junsei's entire body in flames. He jumps up and spins around in the air, causing a cyclone effect, which then grows to surround the opponent. The flames then start to close in at a rapid pace, and will burn the opponent unless he can get out before the attack engulfs him.**

**Toraibuki – Tiger's breath. An attack shot from the hand when held up to the mouth and blown into. Picture a hand creating an 'O'. Now picture the little and ring finger sticking up, and the owner of the hand blowing into it. Somewhat hard to explain, but I know what it looks like. Might draw it to help you guys see what it looks like. It's a stream of fire shot from the hand, and directed at the opponent. **

**Junsei's weapon of choice**

**Shakaku – his long sword. Looks like Tokijin, but it has the firepower of Tetsusaiga. Not much else is known.**

Ok, so if you hadn't figured it out by now, Junsei is a Naien Toraneko (Naien means "Inner Flame"), and can manipulate fire. When he transforms (and yes, he can transform) he looks like a giant tiger, but when his paws touch the ground, it burns it. Therefore, he can cause a field fire by just stepping in said field. His weaknesses, you ask? Let's just say, he and water demons aren't the best of friends.

Oh, and before I continue, just wanted you guys to note that Aiko and Mika both have fire rat clothing too. InuYasha got it for them when they were pups. They each got a white juban, and red haori and hamakas, just like his. Just so you know.

Now, let's move on to the actual _chapter_ shall we?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 28: I Will Fight for Her

Aiko watched worriedly as Junsei and her father circled each other in a predatory manner, not taking their eyes off each other, their ears swivelling to catch the faintest sound. The fight started only a few minutes ago, after InuYasha complained loudly about not being able to use Tetsusaiga. Kagome finally managed to get him to comply, but he was still grumbling about it when they started.

Junsei suddenly leapt at her father, catching him off guard and managing to use his claws to slice through InuYasha's haori, before landing neatly behind him.

"Is that the best you can do, pup?" InuYasha goaded, smirking at the surprised look Junsei gave him when the fire rat material began mending itself.

"Hardly, old man, I'm just getting started." Junsei sneered back, jumping back and leaping into the air, crossing his arms into an 'X' and slashing out.

"_Tsume Kasen!_" he yelled, as six flaming arrows erupted from the slash mark he made in the air, and streaked towards InuYasha, causing him to dive out of the way. One arrow nicked him, while the others landed in the grassy field they were fighting in, smoking as the fire made contact with the green fuel.

"Sankontessou!" InuYasha yelled, slicing towards Junsei with his claws, unleashing the golden blades towards the toraneko. Jumping out of the way, Junsei ran up and punched him, but fell to the ground when InuYasha kneed him in the stomach. Getting up, Junsei whirled around in an attempt to produce a roundhouse kick, but InuYasha caught him and threw him into a tree. Aiko cringed. Standing up into a defensive stance, Junsei smirked and brought his hand to his lips, before he whispered into it, and blew. A stream of fire erupted from the other end of his hand striking InuYasha in the chest and effectively setting the entire vicinity ablaze. Kagome sighed, walking towards the well and jumping into it, only to remerge from it moments later, carrying Aiko's own fire rat haori. Draping it over her daughter's shoulders, she smiled and leaned over.

"I didn't know Junsei-kun was a Naien youkai, did you?" She whispered. Aiko shook her head, keeping her eyes on the battle. Kagome smiled again, seeing the worry in her daughter's eyes. "Don't worry so much. If it gets too out of hand, then I'll set a barrier around them both and call it off." She said soothingly.

"But Momma, it's already gotten out of hand. I don't want either of them hurt, and they already set the field on fire. We have to stop this, before – oh _no_!" Aiko moaned, watching as Junsei jumped up and spun in mid air, allowing flames to engulf him, and then spread out to surround both of them, in a hurricane-like style.

"Teiryuu!" Aiko screamed, before running out and entering the middle of the fiery hurricane.

In the center of the swirling heat, Junsei and InuYasha were still going at it, trying to get as many hits in as possible. Running between them and grabbing both their arms, Aiko put up a barrier just as the attack collapsed unto itself, swirling into a ball before going out completely.

------------------------------------------------

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? YOU COULD HAVE SERIOUSLY GOTTEN YOURSELF HURT!" InuYasha roared at his daughter, who was sitting on the couch, ears flattened, clawed hands balled on her lap. Her eyes were shut tightly, trying desperately not to cry. Junsei noticing her discomfort, growled low in his throat, sat down beside his mate-to-be, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap. Aiko whimpered and turned towards him, burying her face into his chest, shying away from her father's harsh words. Junsei wrapped his tail around her waist, and whispered soothingly in her ear. Aiko nodded, and snuggled closer to him. Junsei looked up at the raving inu hanyou, and glared before opening his mouth to speak.

"She was worried, couldn't you tell? Didn't you smell the anxiousness in her scent, the fear? Didn't you hear her screaming at us to stop?" He glowered, wrapping his arms around her protectively. InuYasha sighed, and shook his head.

"Fine…" He said, a painful expression shadowing his features. "You can mate my pup." Junsei looked taken aback, and Aiko stopped crying. Both looked at InuYasha as if they were worried for his health.

"Papa?"

"InuYasha-san?"

"But, if I hear about you make her shed a single tear, you're dead."

"Thank you Papa!" Aiko cried, wriggling free and throwing herself at her father, nuzzling her tear streaked face against his shoulder. InuYasha hugged his daughter, smiling slightly at her happy laughter.

_I can't believe I'm doing this… I'm giving away my pup…_

You still have three left. You weren't this upset when Shippou mated Rikka.

_He's a guy. I'm more worried about my girls._

You going to act like this with Mika too?

_Hell yes._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, that's done, hope you like it.

I feel bummed out; can you cheer me up with 15 reviews? Please?

Luv ya!

Leiko


	29. The Best Moment of Her Life

Sorry for the delay, I am extremely busy right now, and my teachers have conspired to drop us with a helluva lot of schoolwork on the same week. My reason in writing this is that I don't know when I can update chapter 30 and the Epilogue. I'm telling you this now, so you people don't write reviews ordering me to drop everything assume the chapter. Just a warning.

Leiko-chan

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 29: The Best Moment of Her Life

Laughing as Junsei pulled her towards the jeweller's shop, Aiko beamed at her soon-to-be mate, the sparkle in her eyes expressing the ecstasy she felt at that moment.

"You don't need to do this, koibito." She stated as another bout of giggles erupted from her.

"Your right, I don't have to," he replied, stopping in mid-step to give her a chaste kiss "I want to." He grinned and pulled her into the shop, carting her over to the front desk and ringing the bell.

"Can I help you?" Inquired a bored looking clerk.

"Yes, I'm here to pick up my purchase" Junsei smiled.

"Your name, sir?"  
"Junsei Mouko."  
"One moment please." Punching a few things in on his computer, the clerk nodded once and walked briskly into the back room.

"So, what does it look like?" Aiko asked, putting on a puppy-dog pout and batting her eyelashes at him. Junsei laughed.

"You'll see." He winked.

"Sir?" The clerk had returned; a small, velvet-covered box in his hands. Aiko squealed. Junsei chuckled and took he box from the clerk, who had raised an eyebrow at the bubbly inu hanyou.

"Thank You." Junsei bowed, and, wrapping his arm around Aiko, dragged the girl outside the shop.

"Aren't you going to pay for it?" Aiko questioned, her black-tipped ears twitching cutely.

"Prepaid. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, but can I have the ring?"

"What, this?" Junsei smirked, holding the box above his head.

"Junsei!" Aiko whined, "Give it here!" Jumping for the trinket, she growled in frustration when she missed. Laughing, Junsei kept it away from her for a while longer, before putting a hand on her shoulder, and lowering the other.

"Aiko!"

Aiko groaned. A human boy sidled up to her, flinging his arms around her neck. Junsei growled protectively, causing the boy to jump a bit.

"Ryo, let go. I told you, I don't like you that way." She growled as well, causing him to release her arm.

"Aw, but baby, I could take care of you much better that this filthy youkai." He sneered, gesturing towards the still growling Junsei.

"Ryo, stop it." Aiko snarled, throwing off his groping hands. "I don't like you, at all. I never have, and I never will." Striding over to Junsei, he immediately calmed as her youki wrapped around him. Taking the ring box from her fiancé's hands, she wrenched open the lid, and stopped dead in her tracks.

Tucked in a blue velvet cushion was an 18k gold diamond engagement ring, with a large square diamond in the center, its band studded with smaller circular diamonds. Gasping softly, she slipped on the ring and stared at it, as though she were mesmerised by the way it glittered in the artificial light. Swinging around, she flung her arms around Junsei's neck, kissing him passionately. Junsei inwardly smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, and deepened the kiss, relishing in the stutters that were being emitted from Ryo.

"Y-You're engaged?" He stuttered dumbly. Aiko broke the kiss and smirked at the wide-eyed human.

"Uh, yeah."

"But I thought you were _my_ girlfriend!"

"You really are stupid, aren't you?"

"Come on koibito, he's not worth our time." Aiko said with the same air of superiority that she had used so long ago.

((Later that evening, after the mating ceremony))

"Junsei, you were… amazing." Aiko breathed. Their bodies glistened with the remnants of their lovemaking. Snuggling up so her head rested in the crook of his arm, Aiko draped her arms across her mate's chest, Aiko let the welcoming darkness of sleep overtake her. Kissing her forehead, Junsei smiled as her breathing evened out, telling him she had gone to sleep.

"Good night, my mate."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so I'm too chicken to write a lemon. I have no authority to anyways. At least not yet. Even if I did, I would be plagiarizing from all the fictional books I've read. ((Laughs sheepishly))

Yes, Ryo likes her. But it's really just lust. After all, Aiko grew up to be a very beautiful demoness. As did her sister. Anyways, the ring is on my profile, if you want to check it out. It really is beautiful. The next chapter will be as soon as I sort out my life. There's only one chapter left, and then an Epilogue. So if you guys give me… Twenty reviews, I'll make some time to post it sooner. I promise.

May your love be eternal,

Leiko-chan

((sorry, just had to put that quip in there, pay no mind to it))


	30. Mine

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and all other related characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi-san. Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

**Chapter 30: Mine**

"But Aiko, you're only fifteen!" Mai scolded, waving a finger at the inu hanyou. Ren looked astonished.

"Hey, Aiko, can I ask you something?" She asked meekly.

"What's up?"

"How was he?"

"REN!" Aiko yelled, blushing furiously and scrunching a throw pillow to her chest.

"Oi, Aiko, where are you!" Junsei's voice rang through the halls.

"We're in the Living Room!" Aiko shouted back. She could hear him shuffling around, probably relieving himself of his shoes and coat, before stepping onto the hardwood floor and jauntily making his way towards them.

"We?" He inquired, peeking into the room, grinning when he saw Mai and Ren sitting cross-legged on the floor. "Oh, hey you guys."  
"Don't 'Oh, hey you guys' me! YOU MATED AIKO! She's fifteen, Junsei! What will the kids at school say?"  
"They won't notice, they're noses can't pick up the scent, remember?"

"I'm not talking about the human ones, baka; it's the youkai I'm worried about."

"This isn't just a one-time thing, Mai. The youkai understand what mating is, Mr. Sekigawa made sure of that." The group shuddered "Not really something I want to go through again. The point is they'll know we're mated, but they won't tease."

"I hope you're right…"

**-----((The next day, at school))-----**

"Hey Aiko!" One guy hailed, making a thrusting motion with his hips. "How 'bout it?"

"Screw off Yukio."  
"Ok, will you help me?"

"NO!" Aiko snarled as she stormed towards her locker.

"Hey, look, it's Aiko." One girl whispered.

"What's up with her scent?"

"Haven't you heard, she mated Junsei Mouko."  
"

"Oh, shut up!"

Mika stormed down the opposite side of the hall, right past Aiko, and promptly slapped Yukio across the face.

"That's my sister you're gesturing towards, asshole. And how is it any of your business what she did and didn't do, huh?" She growled, rounding on the cowering rabbit she-youkai.

"Let's go, Rini…"  
"Yeah, Mika's bitchy today."

The girls left quickly, twittering about the latest gossip, which was primarily about Aiko and Junsei.

"God damned, stinking, no good, nosy bunch of IDIOTS!" Mika yelled, making the entire hall silent.

"Aiko, Mika, what's going on _now_." Shippou droned, shoving his way towards them through the crowd.

"Shippou-oniisan, this is too much, can you _please_ help?"

"Now what?"

"They think I'm some kind of…. some kind of _slut_." Aiko said angrily, her youki rolling off her in waves.  
"They better not. Where's you're mate, anyways?" Shippou said, changing the subject. _He needs to calm her down._

"He had to stay late in a class."

"Catching up on work?"

"That's what I'm assuming."  
"I wish it were that simple." Junsei piped up, Causing Aiko to jump. "My, aren't we a little jumpy today."

"Sorry, it's just all these idiots. They're teasing me, and it's really starting to grate my nerves." Aiko said, rubbing her hands up and down her forearms. "So, if you weren't catching up on work, what were you doing?"

"Ms. Yukitora asked me is the rumours were true. About us being mated, I mean. When I told her they were she went into this huge lecture about teen pregnancies and Sexually Transmitted Disease's."  
"Uh…" Aiko stuttered, blushing.

"Oi, Junsei, I hear you got laid! So, who's the unlucky broad?"

"Hey, that's my mate you're talking about, asshole."

"So you're mated? Ouch, man, poor you…"  
"Oh, fuck off."

"How many times have you been teased?"

"Only twice, actually, but it's you I'm worried about."

"One too many times to count, I'm afraid. This is so stupid; I can't believe they're treating me like this."

"Yeah, you deserve better."  
"Hey Aiko, if he can have you, why can't I?" Ryo sneered, advancing upon her. Junsei growled protectively. All the youkai in hallway took a collective intake of breath.

"Stupid ningen, what does he think he's doing?"  
"Doesn't he know the youkai law about mating?"  
"Why would he? He's a ningen."  
"This will be interesting."

"Uh huh."

"Ryo, how many times do I have to try before I can get this through your thick scull? I. Don't. Like. You. Now. Get. The. Hell. Away." Aiko said slowly, in an exasperated tone. The surrounding youkai laughed.

"Well, I like you, and you're coming with me!" Ryo said, grabbing her arm and pulling. The youkai gasped, their eyes swivelling over to a seething Junsei.

"Oh my god, I think he's going to go berserk."

"Or transform…"

"He looks like he's going to kill him…"

Junsei let out a roar and stomped towards Ryo. Swiping at his hands, Junsei slashed them with his claws, drawing blood.

"Ow, what the fuck, man! It's my turn now!" Ryo hissed in pain.

"You keep your filthy hands off my mate, you bastard." Junsei snarled; his tone feral.

"Junsei, koibito, stop it. I'm fine."  
"He. Touched. You." Junsei seethed, cracking his knuckles in an obvious manner.

"Please Junsei. Just leave it. He doesn't know any better."

"But he should!"  
"Ugh, fine. Take it outside, if you must."  
"But Aiko, he'll kill him! Don't you get it?"

"Uh huh, just like he could have killed my dad when he was proving his worth."

"But that's different!"

"How?"

"You intervened!" Aiko stopped short and looked at her sister. _That's right. They both would have been killed if I hadn't set up that barrier._

"I'll teach you not to mess with another guy's mate!" Junsei howled. Extending his claws, Junsei was about to swipe, but instead was surrounded by a pink barrier, which slowly eased him away from his prey, and set him down lightly on the floor. Stepping into her bubble, Aiko slowly walked towards her mate and wrapped her arms around his waist, letting her aura sooth his flaring youki until he started purring contently.

"Wow, did you see how she calmed him down?"

"Yeah, I know, that's amazing!"

"She must be a really powerful Miko."

"Well, her mum IS Kagome Higurashi."  
"Really?"

"How d'you think she got the name, baka."

"Then her dad's…?"  
"Yup."  
"Oh shit. If he finds out what we've been saying to her…"

"Okay, break it up!" Shippou hollered, Moving to the inside of the circle and breaking the masses "You've had you're show, go on, leave!" He sighed when no one budged. "I'll get her dad to go after you. He's my dad too, ya' know." _That got them moving._ Shippou smirked.

"Wow, Aiko, looks like you inherited Okaasan's Miko powers." Shippou chuckled. "She'll be thrilled."  
"You are SO not telling them what happened today."  
"Sure I am. The old man hasn't had any action in his life since his battle with Junsei."

"Shippou, if you tell them, I swear I'll tell Momma about the time you and Rikka…"  
"OK, Ok, I won't tell!"

"I love having leverage against my siblings." Aiko chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Shippou pouted, crossing his arms and going into the classic 'InuYasha pose.'

"You've been hanging out with Papa WAY too much." Aiko laughed harder. Eeping softly, Aiko's eyes widened when Junsei suddenly whirled around and thrust his nose into her hair.

"Mine." he ground out throatily.

"Yes, koishii, I'm yours. It's okay; the stupid ningen won't hurt us anymore. He learned his lesson." Aiko murmured soothingly. Junsei started purring again and Aiko kissed him lovingly on the chin. "Come on, Mika and I promised to watch the twins for Momma. Let's go home."

"Alright, let's go. Hey, Aiko?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Mine."

* * *

**A/N: Guess what? I have really good news! After I revamp the rest of the story, I've decided to continue writing it! That's right, so, hopefully, Chapter 31 will come out soon! (Maybe I'll pick up where I left off when I god rid of "**_**Finding my Heart**_**") which means that our sexy Akira, (for those who remember him) will be coming back! Yay! I'm really excited by this revelation, and I hope that I can get my reviewers back.**

**Speaking of reviewers ::scowls:: I posted a new story **_**"A Surprising Turn of Events**_**" which no one has reviewed. There have, however been ****eighteen**** hits, since my last count. This makes me incredibly sad. I know that I haven't posted in a while and I know this is some form of punishment, but come on!**

**Lots of Love (And puppy dog eyes,)**

**Harusaki Taisho **


End file.
